secret : secret of twins sword
by ainechana69
Summary: rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi kebenaran ataupun kebohongan tapi yang jelas rahasia adalah suatu hal yang tanpa diketahui isinya dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang ABU-ABU
1. chapter 1

secret: secret of twins sword

Disclamer :not me

Gendre:romance,frienship,and etc(char another anime)

Chapter 1

Prologue :

Apa kau tau rasanya kesepian, ya kesepian di mna tidak ada orang yang mengisi kesepian yang kau alami dan ada yang bilang aku lebih kesepian dari mu, namun itu hanya digunakan sebagai lelucon, andai dia tau arti kesepian sesungguhnya, dan lagi aku hanya mampu menghela nafas, dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku dapat berkata demikian jawabannya sangat simpel, orang tua saja tidak punya apa lagi teman naif memang namun itulah kenyataan mungkin ini takdir dari tuhan dan sebagai manusia aku hanya mampu menjalani, namun bukan berarti takdir tak dapat di ubah dan tidak mungkin juga tuhan akan selalu menyakiti ciptaannya ibarat orang tua yang menghukum anaknya dan tidak mungkin orang tua akan tega terus menerus menghukum anaknya dan kita sebagai manusia harus ikhlas dan tegar, dan ternyata pepatah benar sumua akan Indah pada akhirnya, dan disinilah aku sekarang dimana ada orang yang memperhatikanku, bisa dibilang dia ayah angkatku tapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya ero-sensei terdengar kurang ajar memang tapi itu adalah ungkapan sayangku padanya.

End of prologue

Oi... Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Taman sudah sore ayo pulang, ucapnya sambil mendekat

Tidak ada ero-sensei hanya sedang menikmati suasana, bagaimana tangkapan hari ini, ucapku

Hah... Seperti biasanya nol, ucapnya murung

Ya sudah ayo pulang lagi pula tankapan ku lumayan banyak, dan hari ini aku akan masak

Hountoni.. Sambil matanya berbinar

Hah... Ya ya, ucapku dan buang wajah seperti itu membuatku jijik, ayo pulang ucapku

Skip di rumah

Hah... Kenyangnya, naruto memang masakanmu yang terbaik kapan kapan kau masak lagi ya

Hem... Ya lain kali, apa ada berita baru sensei, ujarku

Kalau itu ada, pertama kudengar pihak malaikat jatuh akan mengobarkan bendera perang

Apa, bukannya pihak malaikat jatuh tidak ingin melakukan perang lagi

Makanya dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selasaibicara, jadi sebenarnya yang menginginkan perang bukan dari pihak azazel, namun itu murni keinginan dari bawahannya yaitu kokobil ,dan dia akan menyerang kuoh academy dan berniat membunuh dua heiress gremory dan sitri

Hem... Jadi begitu, lalu..

Dan kau secara pribadi di minta untuk menangkap kokobil oleh azazel

Kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang melakukannya, dan lagi pula dia punya hakuryoukou

Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu,mungkin karena kau sekolah di sana

Apa ada yang lain sensei, ucapku

Hem.. Dan berita yang kedua, lalu tercipta lingkaran sihir di sebelah jiraiya dan keluar dua buah pedang berwarna biru dan merah, lalu melayang kearah naruto

Pedang, apa ini untukku sensei, tanyaku

Ya, dan pedang itu adalah titipan dari kedua orang tuamu

Jadi sensei tau siapa orangtuaku

Kalau soal itu kurasa pedang itu tahu jawabnya, dan satu lagi pedang yang kau pegang memiliki jiwa di dalamnya yang berarti pedang itu hidup, yang berwarna biru bernama yuki dan yang merah bernama asuna

Lalu apa mereka bisa bicara paman

Tentu saja naruto itu karena pedang itu memiliki jiwa di dalamnya dan berarti mereka memiliki tubuh di dalamnya

Tapi kenapa mereka diam saja sensei

Hah... Kau ini kenapa kadang bodoh kadang jenius sih, jadi begini naruto ibarat kau sedang tertidur dan aku harus membangunkanmu dengan light spear dengan cara menusuk bokongmu, singkatnya kau alirkan saja kekuatanmu kepedang itu

Oooohhhhh... Jadi begitu ya sudah paman aku ke kamar dulu

Skip di kamar

Jadi aku hanya perlu mengalirkan kekuatanku ke pedang ini, cessss dan terlihat aliran energi berwarna merah,hitam ,dan putih menguar dari tangan naruto lalu keluar cahaya yang sangat terang dari dua pedang itu membuat naruto harus menutup matanya

Alam bawah sadar naruto

Are, ini di mana, ujarnya karna tiba-tiba iya berada di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih

Naruto jadi kau sudah tiba, ujar suara di belakang naruto

Dan narutopun menoleh, kalian siapa? Ujar nya

Menurutmu, tanya seorang bersurai merah

Okaa-san otou-san, ucap naruto sambil berlari lalu memeluk keduanya

Iya naruto ini kaa-san dan otou-san

Hiks hiks ,naruto sangat merindukan kalian

Ya naruto kami juga, sudahlah anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis

Naruto sepertinya waktu kami tinggal sedikit, dan setelah ini kau mempunyai tugas untuk mengalahkan jiwa yang tersegel dalam pedang ini, ya sudah naruto ibu dan ayah pergi dulu dan kami akan selalu mengawasi mu dari atas sana, sayonara... Lalu keluar cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan

Eh ini di mana lagi, dan kenapa gelap sekali, entah dari mana muncul cahaya yang sangat terang menbuat, naruto harus menyesuaikan matanya, dan terlihat dua sosok perempuan

Yuki jadi pemegang kita sudah sampai

Ya kau benar asuna, hey kau yang disana, untuk menjadi pemegang kami kau harus dapat mengalahkan kami, dan jika kau menang kami akan mengabulkan apa pun permintaanmu dan jika kau kalah berarti kau akan mati

Cukup adil, balas naruto mari kita mulai permainannya

Yuki dan asuna pun menciptakan pedang di masing-masing tangan mereka, dan langsung melesat ke arah naruto dan terlihat naruto hanya Diam saja saat pedang 1cm lagi dari wajahnya tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakang yuki dan asuna dan naruto langsung menyentuh punggung mereka lalu narutopun mundur ke belakang

Sepertinya permainannya sudah selesai, ujar naruto

RESET ujar pelan naruto

Bruk, a-apa yang kau lakukan ujar asuna

Hanya menghilangkan 98%kekuatan kalian

Tapi b-bagaimana bisa, ujar yuki

Kalau itu saat aku menyentuh kalian berdua

Ya sudah cepat bunuh kami, ujar yuki

Tapi kenapa aku harus melakukan itu

Dengan begitu kekuatan kami akan berpindah kepadamu, jawab asuna

Jadi begitu baiklah, ucap naruto sambil mendekat, yuki dan asuna pun hanya dapat menutup matanya dan...

Puk.. Pukul pelan naruto di dahi mereka berdua

Yuki dan asunapun membuka matanya, a- Apa yang kau lakukan

Mengembalikan kekuatan kalian, menurutmu apa, ucap naruto memiringkan kepalanya

Maksudku kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami, ucap yuki

Untuk apa aku melakukannya

Tapi kau tidak akan mendapat kekuatan kami, ujar asuna

Jujur aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan kalian, dan keyakinan ku kekuatan bukanlah hal yang instan dan semuanya butuh kerja keras, dan aku ingin menagih janji yang kalian buat, ujar naruto dengan seringai rubahnya

Jangan -jangan ucap yuki dan asuna bersamaan lalu menutupi bagian tubuh mereka dengan wajah memerah

Hei hei kenapa kalian bereaksi seperti itu aku bukan meminta hal yang seperti itu, aku ingin kalian menjadi temanku bagaimana?

Hening sejenak, bagaimana, tanya naruto lagi

Baik'lah kami mau ujar keduanya

Yatta ujar naruto girang, yasudah aku pergi dulu, dan aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian sebagai tanda persahabatan kita, yasudah jaa-ne

Yuki kurasa dia adalah mahluk yang sudah di pilihkan AYAH. Untuk kita

Ya kurasa kau benar, AYAH sudah menepati janjinya

Gi mna reder-san ceritanya baguskah, jelekkah kalau jelek saya minta maaf maklum author baru, jadi klo ada kesalahan mohon di koreksi, dan mohon di review untuk kelanjutan cerita

Sekian dari says, kiss

Di tunggu pm and koreksinya


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

secret: secret of twins sword

chapter 2

rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

hoamzz... sudah pagi ternyata,ucap pemuda bersurai pirang,baru jam 5 emm... lebih baik aku berlatih saja

bweehhehe... ayo miku-chan lakukan lagi,lagi,lagi...bwehehe...,tawa laknat dari jiraiya

hah...,helaannafas dari naruto,ero-sensei aku pergi berlatih dulu,ucapnya berteriak,naruto bingung dengan kelakuan datenshi satu itu setiap libur pasti dia akan membaca buku laknat itu,dan setiap kali naruto bertanya alasannya,pasti dia akan menjawab. "hey anak muda kau tau, buku ini adalah pengobat kepenatan ibarat air dia menyegarkan,ibarat angin dia menyejukkan dan apakah kau tahu, buku ini adalah penghilang segala kepenatan dunia"ucap nya dengan bangga,dan pernah sekali naruto dengan bodohnya,ya.. kau taulah rasa penasaran remaja yang tinggi mendorong dirinya untuk menyentuh buku terkutuk itu,dan semenjak itu otak narutopun ternodai, are..kenapa aku malah mengingat hal itu,hah... helaan nafas dari naruto,lebih baik aku latihan saja,sebelum itu aku akan menambah fuin pemberat,yosh sudah ucap naruto lalu mulai berjalan

~skip taman kuoh~

ayo issei lakukan push up yang benar kenapa yang bergerak hanya pinggangmu,ta-tapi bucho ak

u tidak bisa fokus sensasi ini terlalu-terlalu...,hah... helaan nafas dari gadis bersurai merah,ya sudah latihan untuk hari ini cukup,ucap nya bangkit dari posisi menduduki gumpalan nafsu,you know lah

~naruto side~

bruk...suara anak kecil yang terjatuh,huwaaa...hiks hiks,naruto pun otomatis berlari mendekati anak kecil tersebut,kamu tidak apa-apa adik kecil,ucap naruto menenangkan,kaki ku oni-san sakit dan terlihat darah yang mengalir dari lututnya,lalu naruto pun menggendong dan mendudukkannya di bangku pinggir taman,kamu tenang ya nii-san akan mencari obat du..,ucapan naruto teputus,boleh kah aku menolongnya,ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang,dia meletakkan keranjang yang di bawanya,adik manis sudah jangan menangis coba tutup matamu,lalu bayangkan hal yang menyenangkan,lalu dari tangan gadis tadi menguar cahaya kehijauan yang di tempelkan pada lutut anak perempuan tadi dan secara ajaib luka di lutut anak itu pun menghilang,sekarang buka matamu ucapnya lembut,sekarang tidak sakit lagi dan lain kali hati-hati saat melangkah,lalu anak itu melompat kecil dari tempat duduknya,terimakasih onee-chan onii-chan ucapnya lalu berojigi lalu dia pun belari,jujur naruto sedikit kagum dengan kejadian di depannya salah satu pemegang longinus,cahaya senja atau sering disebut twilight healing ada di depannya,maaf ucap si gadis pirang, maaf karna karna aku mengejutkanmu,buat apa kau meminta maaf seharusnya malah aku yang harus minta maaf karna merepotkan mu,apa kau tidak takut,tanyanya,takut pada apa,tanyaku,? kekuatan tadi,ujarnya, takut...aku bukan takut lebih tepatnya aku kagum dengan kekuatanmu, lalu gadis pirang itu pun mendongak menatapku,apa yang kau kagumi,?tanyanya,bukan kah semua yang di ciptakan tuhan harus kita kagumi,dan kau juga termasuk di dalamnya,ujarku,tapi karena kekuatan ini pula aku di kucilkan,dan karna kekuatan ini juga aku di buang,lalu terdengarlah suara isakan dari bibir gadis pirang tadi,dengar semua hal yang terjadi pasti ada hikmah di dalamnya,dan semua tergantung sudut pandang orang memandangmu,tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengingkari keberadaanmu,begitupun tuhan,dan iris mata gadis pirang itu pun melebar,tarimakasih ujarnya,heem.. jangan sungkan sudahlah jangan menangis lagi kau terlihat imut jika menangis,dan jika ada yang melihat mu mungkin kau akan di bungkus lalu di perjual belikan,ucap ku bercanda,lalu terdengar tawa kecil darinya,ya sudah kalau begitu aku pamit sampai jumpa ujarku lalu beranjak pergi

~asia pov~

hari ini adalah hari yang baik menurutku,dan hari ini aku sangat senang padahal aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya aku sangat bersukur hari ini,terimakasih tuh..aww,rintihku semenjak aku menjadi iblis aku sedikit kaget dengan kenyataan ini dimana saat aku bersukur kepada tuh... aww sang pencipta pasti kepala ku terasa sakit,namun bukan berarti kepercayaan ku padanya meluntur,dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang malahan keyakinanku bertambah ke padanya,buktinya hari ini aku bertemu seorang pemuda yang bernama...,siapa ya namanya,ya ampun betapa bodohnya aku kenapa aku sampai lupa menanyakan namanya,hahh...,mungkin lain waktu jika aku bertemu kembali akan ku tanyakan namanya,yang penting aku ingat wajahnya,eh iya hampir lupa aku harus ke taman untuk menemui bucho-san dan issei-san

~asia pov end~

hosh... hosh...suara ter-engah dari naruto,bayangkan saja latihan fisik yang dijalani yaitu lari mengelilingi hutan sebanyak 10 putaran,jika hanya naruto saja mungkin itu hal kecil,tapi akan berbeda jika di temani 100 clone,di mana ingatan dan kemampuan fisik akan di transfer kepada inang,singkatnya apa pun yang di lakukan clone akan berdampak langsung pada inangnya,jadi dapat dikatakan bahwa latihan yang di jalani menjadi 100 kali lipat lebih berat,itupun tidak di hitung dengan fuin pemberat yang menempel ditubuh nya dengan berat total 150 kilo,cukup.kok malah hitung-hitungan,"plak"

hah...,kurasa latihan hari ini cukup,sepertinya aku akan membeli stok makanan dulu,ujarnya

~skip setelah membeli bahan makanan~

wah hari ini aku beruntung mendapat bonus ramen,kau tau lah rezeki pelanggan setia muehee...tawa aneh naruto,dan terlihat robekan dimensi di depan naruto,ada apa hakuryoukou terkuat sepanjang masa datang menemuiku,lalu kenapa kau me nemuiku dengan armor apa kau ingin bertarung,aku membawa pesan dari azazel bahwa seminggu lagi academy kuoh akan di serang,lalu kenapa kau yang bicara albion bukan inangmu,entahlah katanya dia ma...,co-cotto matte,yasudah aku pergi naruto ucap albion,lalu dia pun memasuki robekan dimensi,hah... dasar gadis tsundere,ucap naruto,saat naruto sudah sampai di rumahnya,bwehehehe...ayo ako-chan sedikit lagi ayo...memang awalnya sakit tapi lama kelamaan akan nikmat.. bwehehehe...,brakk...suara pintu yang hancur,dan terlihat sosok shinigami...,ops maksudnya naruto dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dengan tenang,tenang endas mu, bacot jiraiya"lupakan" ero-sensei jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau belum duduk manis di meja makan kau dapat melihat semua koleksi buku laknat-mu hanya tinggal kenangan,ucapnya mengancam,dan jiraiya langsung menggunakan sihir teleportasinya sangkin paniknya

~skip ruang makan~

jadi bagai mana?,tanya jiraiya

kata azazel kokobil akan menyerang kuoh seminggu lagi

heem...jadi begitu,ya sudah ayo kita makan

itadakima... tok...tok...tok,suara pintu diketuk,siapa sih yang bertamu,sudah biar aku yang buka pintu sensei

tok...tok...tok...iya sebentar,clek suara pintu terbuka

yo...brukk... lalu pintu tertutup kembali,tu-tunggu kenapa kau menutup pintunya

aku tidak mau rumahku di masuki makhluk mesum akut sepetimu otak ku bisa rusak

hening sampai beberapa menit lalu naruto kembali membuka pintu rumahnya,dan terlihat seonggok da-tenshi dengan aura kelam sedang memeluk lututnya

hah...yasudah cepat masuk sebelum aku berubah fikiran

dan dalam sekejab diapun bangkit

hehe...kau memang yang terbaik naruto

sudah tidak perlu memujiku aku tau kau pasti hanya mau numpang makan kan

hehe...kau tau saja brother

~skip setelah makan~

hah...lagi dan lagi naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas,bagaimana tidak dua makhluk laknat di depannya ini hanya membicarakan seputar bokong dan payudara,dan tidak ada tanda kelelahan yang akan mengakhiri obrolan laknat keduanya

aku mau istirahat,oyasumi ucap naruto,lalu naruto pun beranjak ke kamarnya di lantai dua,kurasa sekarang aku akan memberi hadiah pada yuki dan asuna

lalu di samping naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir,lalu keluar dua buah pedang bewarna biru dan merah,naruto langsung memegang kedua pedang itu,lalu terlihat pancaran energy di kedua tangan naruto

~mindscipe~

yo... ucap naruto

apa yang kau lakukan di sini naruto,tanya yuki

tentu saja menemui kalian

buat apa menemui kami naruto-kun,tanya asuna

apa kalian masih ingat tentang hadiah yang ku janjikan

heem...kami ingat,ucap keduanya

aku akan memberikan hadiah ini jika kalian setuju

memang apa hadiahnya naruto,?tanya yuki

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KEBEBASAN

bagaimana reader sekalian chap kali ini bagus,jelek,atau bahkan kurang memuaskan jika demikian saya mohon maaf,dan saya mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan dalam pengejaan dan lain lain,di tunggu reviewnya pm di utamakan

sekian and kiss


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

 **SECRET: SECRET OF TWINS SWORD**

Genre: Romance,friendship,comedy(?),and etc

Rated: T/M

'bla bla bla': kata dalam hati

"bla bla bla": secred gear/monster

chapter 3

rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

jadi bagaimana apa kalian mau mencobanya?tanya naruto

ya,kami mau, jawab asuna

baiklah ayo kita mulai ritualnya,lalu naruto pun keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya

lalu terlihat naruto membuka kelopak matanya,dan di samping tubuh naruto tercipta kembali lingkaran sihir,lalu mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan,yang masing-masing berwarna biru dan merah,lalu narutopun membuka kedua gulungan tersebut,dan terlihat aksara berwarna merah dan biru di masing-masing gulungan

setelah itu naruto meletakkan kedua pedang tersebut sesuai warna gulungan, yuki asuna apa kalian sudah siap?

lalu terliat pendar cahaya merah dan biru dari masing-masing pedang

baiklah akan ku mulai ritualnya,lalu naruto menggigit kedua ibu jarinya dan naruto pun meneteskan darah di masing-masing gulungan,setelah itu terlihat cahaya yang menguar dari masing-masing gulungan,cahaya yang menguar lama kelamaan semakin terang,bahkan naruto harus menutup matanya,dan kini nampak di dapan naruto dua ekor(orang) gadis dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun di atas kasur naruto

akhirnya... kita dapat bebas dari pedang itu,ucap asuna

ya,kau benar hari ini kita dapat menghirup oksigen kembali,jawab yuki sangkin senangnya,naruto kenapa kau menutup matamu?

iya,kenapa kau menutup matamu? bukankah tidak silau lagi,ujar asuna

emm...eto...,apa kalian tidak merasakan bahwa cuaca hari ini agak dingin,ucap naruto menutup mata

dingin,tapi bukankah sekarang memasuki musim semi ya,ucap yuki

hahh...,kumohon kalian tenang dan jangan berteriak,coba lihat penampilan kalian masing-masing,ucap naruto masih menutup mata

yuki dan asunapun tanpa dua kali di suruh langsung melihat penampilan masing-masing

3

2

1

kyaaaaaa...

lalu naruto pun menjadi korban pembullyan

~

~

~

~

~

~azazel and jiraiya side~

bagaimana volum ke 12 dari icha-icha paredaise apa kau sudah membacanya?

tentu saja aku sudah membacanya,dan di volum kali ini menceritakan si kembar mayu dan haru,di awal cerita memang terkesan membosankan,namun...namun...

 **kyaaa...**..

apa kau mendengarnya azazel?tanya jiraiya

tentu,dan suaranya berasal dari atas,jawabnya

ayo kita periksa, bisa jadi itu penyusup

heem...ayo,jawab azazel

~naruto side~

sekarang keadaan naruto dapat di katakan memprihatinkan,dengan beberapa bonyok di wajahnya,dan sekarang keadaan yuki dan asuna dapat di katakan lebih baik dengan baju yang menutupi tubuh mereka

ini semua salahmu naruto,ucap yuki

iya...,memang semua salah ku jadi aku minta maaf

tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang jika resiko ritual tadi...membuat kami...te-telanjang,ucap asuna

he..he..he...maaf aku lupa bilang,selain 30% kekuatan kalian tersegel,salah satu resikonya adalah kàlian muncul dalam keadaan suci,lagi pula aku tidak melihatnya

jadi maksudmu kau tidak mau melihat tubuh kami,ucap yuki

aku tidak bilang begitu loh,memangnya boleh aku melihatnya,tanya naruto dengan seringai rubah

e-eto...,ucap yuki

hah...,sudahlah lebih baik kalian sekarang tidur,ucap naruto bangkit dari acara duduk dilantai,kalian tidur di sini saja,aku akan tidur di bawah,sambil membuka pintu kamar

 **Bruakkk**...

suara pintu yang di buka dengan halusnya,sangkin halusnya sampai menghantam wajah tampan naruto

naruto apa kau baik saja ?tanya jiraiya clingak-clinguk,lalu mata jiraiya terpaku pada dua makhluk di atas kasur naruto,bagaimana tidak size baju yang kebesaran menjadi kesan tersendiri bagi jiraiya yang melihatnya,berbeda dengan azazel yang sudah bersimbah darah entah karna apa,hayalan mungkin

saat sedang asik terpaku pada makhluk tuhan di depannya

 **hey ero-sensei apa yang kau lihat,kau tau kan bagaimana jika aku mengamuk,jadi kusarankan jika sensei masih sayang nyawa cepat pergi ke lantai bawah,dan semua pertanyaan mu akan terjawab,namun jika kau memilih opsi lain,aku memperbolehkannya kok**

ha-ha'i,ucap jiraiya

 **oh iya,jangan lupa bawa makhluk bejat di samping mu,** ucap naruto dengan suara berat

 **~skip lantai bawah~**

ohh...jadi begitu kejadiannya,apa alasanmu,tidak mungkin jika hanya hadiah pertemanan kan?tanya jiraiya

kalau itu...sebut saja kewajiban dan takdir ku

hah...ya sudah kau istirahatlah,aku ada sedikit urusan di grigori,jiraiya bangkit lalu memapah azazel setelah itu tercipta lingkaran sihir khas da-tenshi di bawah kaki jiraiya

hoamzz...lebih baik aku tidur,ucap naruto

 **~keesokan harinya~**

hoamzz... baru jam 5,ucapnya sambil merenggangkan tubuh,sebaiknya aku masak saja,setelah selesai memasak naruto langsung mandi dan sekarang terlihat penampilan naruto dengan seragam kuoh academy,dapat dikatakan tampan

'sebaiknya aku membangunkan mereka'

tok..tok..yuki asuna ayo bangun ayo kita sarapan dulu,ucap naruto agak keras

pintu terbuka,lalu keluarlah dua orang gadis aka yuki asuna

ayo kita sarapan,ajak naruto

sekarang di meja makan terlihat tiga orang remaja,dan bicara soal makanan tentu semua terlihat lezat

kalian makan saja,aku tadi sudah sarapan duluan jangan sungkan habiskan jika kalian mau,ya sudah aku berangkat sekolah,titip rumah ya

 **itekimasu...**

 **~skip di sekolah~**

sekarang dapat kita lihat tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya lalu saat di perjalanan menuju kelasnya naruto berpapasan dengan kaicho kuoh

ohayou...,sapa naruto

ohayou,sapanya lalu melewati naruto

setelah itu narutopun melangkah kembali dan memasuki kelasnya

 **~skip pelajaran~**

dan sekarang terlihat naruto sedang menikmati istirahat siangnya,ditemani sekaleng soda

ahh...,desah naruto saat menenggak minumannya,lalu di depan naruto tercipta robekan dimensi kemudian keluarlah seorang berarmor naga putih

ada apa vanishing dragon menemuiku,tanya naruto

ini aku membawakan bento untukmu,sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento yang di bungkus kain berwarna pink

apa kau sadar menerima bento dengan penampilan mu yang sekarang terasa janggal,ucap naruto

ta-tapi...

aku tidak akan menerimanya jika kau memakai wujud ini

lalu cahaya mulai menguar dari armour hakuryuuko,dan terlihat gadis dengan rambut perak sebahu yang super kawai...

apa begini lebih baik,tanya vali

emm...,tentu kau jadi lebih cantik,jawab naruto,kau membawa bento untukkukan aku akan makan jika kau suapi

baiklah,ucap vali

 **~skip suap-suapan sepihak~**

masakamu semakin enak vali,puji naruto

arigato...ucap vali sambil blushing

jadi...,?tanya naruto

kudengar dari jiraiya-sensei,di rumahmu ada penghuni baru

ya kau benar,jawab naruto

apa mereka semua perempuan,?

hemm...,jawab naruto

kalau begitu mulai nanti malam aku akan tinggal di rumahmu dan tidak ada penolakan,kata vali final,lalu vali menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

sedangkan naruto hanya dapat menganga,hah...'sepertinya kehidupan tenangku akan hilang sebentar lagi',desah naruto dalam hati

 **~skip pulang sekolah~**

saat naruto dalam perjalanan pulang naruto melihat dua orang berjubah sedang meminta uang seikhlasnya kepada orang yang berlalulalang lalu narutopun mendekat ke dua orang tersebut

apa yang gadis vatikan lakukan di sini,?tanya naruto

apa maksudmu,tanya gadis bepony hijau

aku bertanya apa yang kalian lakukan di sini

 **krukkk...**

kalian lapar,ayo ikut aku dan jangan berfikir negative

 **~saat di restoran**

apa kalian selapar itu,tanya naruto

tentu saja kau tau kami sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari,ujar gadis berpony hijau

memangnya vatikan tidak memberi kalian uang oprasional,tanya naruto

sebenarnya kami di beri uang,tapi dia menghabiskan semua uang untuk membeli barang tidak berguna

kata siapa tidak berguna lukisan yang kubeli sangat antik dan berisi sabdanya xenovia,ujar gadia bersurai pirang coklat

terserah kau saja irina,ucap gadis berpony hijau

lalu...,kenapa kalian berdua membawa ekscaliburn apa tujuan kalian,tanya naruto

siapa sebenarnya kau,tanya gadis berpony hijau

aku... makhluknya,tunjuk naruto pada diri sendiri

~

~

~

~

~

ooh...jadi kalian di perintahkan mencari pecahan ekscaliburn yang di curi,lalu apa kalian sudah meminta izin pada penguasa teritori kuoh?tanya naruto

ya kami sudah meminta izin agar mereka tidak mencampuri urusan kami,jawab xenovia

yasudah kalau begitu aku pamit,jaa naa... irina xenovia,ucap naruto lalu pergi

'semoga kau selalu di berkahi oleh-nya',ucap irina,xenovia apa kau tau nama pemuda itu?

ya ampun betapa bodohnya kita sampai lupa menanyakan namanya,ujar xenovia

ya sudah lain kali kita akan tanyakan namanya,ayo kita kembali ke apartemen

 **~di kediaman naruto~**

terlihat di rumah naruto,tiga orang gadis yang sedang bersitegang

pokoknya aku yang akan tidur sekamar dengan naruto,ucap gadis bersurai perak

tidak sebaiknya aku yang sekamar dengan naruto,ujar yuki

tidak tidak tidak pilihan terbaik adalah aku,ucap asuna

sudah cukup,ucap naruto,kalian tidak akan ada yang tidur sekamar denganku

bos kamar sudah ku bersihkan,ucap clone naruto

trimakasih kau boleh kembali,lalu clone naruto melebur menjadi cahaya emas dan memasuki tubuh naruto,kalian sudah dengarkan jadi tidak usah berdebat lagi dan kalian tidurlah oyasumi,oh iya yuki asuna mulai besok kalian akan bersekolah dan baju seragam sudah ada di kamar kalian,ucap naruto menaiki tangga

memang kami sekolah dimana naruto-kun,ujar asuna

satu sekolah denganku di kuoh,jawab naruto

kami selangkah di depanmu perak,ayo asuna kita tidur

cih..,decih vali

 **~skip** **keesokan harinya**

 **emm...,masakanmu nikmat sekali vali subarashi,aku yakin siapa yang menjadi suamimu nanti adalah laki-laki paling beruntung,** ucap naruto memuji

arigato naruto kun...,yuki asuna ayo silahkan di nikmati masakan buatan ku,ucap vali

yuki dan asunapun dengan berat hati menikmati maskan di piring mereka

~

~

~

~

~

~

vali kami berangkat titip rumah ya,ujar naruto

ha'i **a na ta,** ucap vali

hah...,yasudah kalau begitu itekimasu,ucap naruto

 **~another side~**

jadi penyerangan kuoh akan di percepat,lalu kapan kita akan memulainya,tanya pria berambut putih

penyerangan akan di laksanakan malam ini,lalu tugas mu adalah merebut sisa pecahan ekscaliburn yang di bawa oleh perwakilan vatikan,ucap laki-laki seorang da-tenshi dengan lima pasang sayap

ha'i kokobil-sama

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

 **Q/A**

Q:yang jadi pair naru siapa aja?

A:soal pair,ikuti saja alur,intinya naruto x harrem(?)

Q:bukannya clone hanya dapat mengirim ingatan?

A:clone naruto disini tidak sama di fandomnya,dan naruto di sini bukan shinobi yang nyasar dari dimensi lain

mungkin segini dulu **Q/A,** maklum belum banyak yang nanya,dan yang follow juga masih sedikit

bagaimana reader sekalian chap kali ini bagus,jelek,atau bahkan kurang memuaskan jika demikian saya mohon maaf,dan saya mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan dalam pengejaan dan lain lain,di tunggu reviewnya pm di utamakan

jangan lupa fap/fol

sekian and kiss


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

SECRET: SECRET OF TWINS SWORD

Genre: Romance,friendship,comedy(?),and etc

Rated: T/M

'bla bla bla': kata dalam hati

"bla bla bla": bicara biasa

 **"bla bla bla"** : secred gear/monster

chapter 4

rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

"hah...",helaan nafas dari naruto bagaimana tidak guru olahraga memberikan hukuman yang kelewat batas yaitu membersihkan gedung olahraga tanpa bantuan siapapun singkatnya sendirian,tapi tenang naruto punya bala bantuan kok

"minna...!!!,untuk hari ini aku mohon bantuannya"

"ha'i taicho...!!!"ucap clone naruto

"baiklah kalian akan kubagi menjadi tiga regu,regu pertama mengerjakan bagian sapu menyapu,sedangkan regu dua bagian pel mengepel,dan terakhir regu tiga lap mengelap kaca dan merapihkan peralatan,oke semua bersiap ready go!!!...",ucap naruto

kenapa naruto sampai harus memakai clonenya hanya untuk membersihkan seluruh area gedung olahraga,jawabannya simple bayangkan satu gedung olahraga luasnya hampir satu km persegi lalu dikali tiga gedung,yah kau tahulah berapa luas totalnya,maklum sekolah elite

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

haripun semakin sore dan kini terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang kelelahan,jika kalian tanya kemana yuki dan asuna mereka sudah pulang duluan dan mereka tidak mengetahui keadaan naruto yang sekarang

"hah...akhirnya selesai juga",'sudah malam ternyata,sebaiknya aku pulang',ucap naruto dalam hati

naruto pun keluar dari gedung olahraga,tiba-tiba diatas kepala naruto terlihat cahaya kuning cukup besar melesat lalu menancap mengenai gedung olahraga lalu tiba-tiba gedung olahraga meledak dengan dahsyatnya,setelah melihat hal tadi naruto langsung melesat kearah datangnya tombak cahaya tadi,saat sampai naruto dapat melihat sekelompok remaja sedang kesulitan melawan carberush atau anjing neraka lalu terlihat seekor anjing neraka akan menerkam seorang gadis barsurai pirang

"asia awas!!!",ucap pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang kesulitan melawan seekor carberush

'hah...,apa ini akhir-ku',ucap asia sambil menutup matanya

setelah beberapa saat gadis itupun kembali membuka matanya,karna dia tidak merasakan sakit

"kau tidak apa-apa asia"tanya pemuda aka naruto

"heem...",jawabnya dengan anggukan

"syukurlah kalau begitu,kau tunggu disini aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini",ucap naruto sambil menurunkan asia dari gendonganya

dan asia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan,lalu naruto menghilang dari hadapan asia dalam satu kedipan mata,lalu asia melihat di kejauhan monster yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba melebur menjadi abu dan juga semua monster yang menyerang mereka

dan kini terlihat pemuda bersurai pirang berdiri di depan seluruh preage gremory beserta king mereka dan jangan lupa gadis berpony hijau

"kokobiel aku memberimu pilihan menyerah tanpa perlawanan atau memberikan perlawanan terlebih dahulu,tapi kusarankan memilih opsi kedua"ucap pemuda bersurai pirang

"jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu atau kau akan mati",ucap kokobiel

"bukan kah itupun berlaku padamu",ucap naruto

setelah itu kokobiel menciptakan pedang cahaya di kedua tangannua dan langsung melesat kearah naruto,tidak tinggal diam narutopun menciptakan pedang hitam di kedua tangannya

trankkk...,suara benturan kedua pedang

"kau lumayan juga kokobiel",ujar naruto

"keh..,jangan remehkan aku"

lalu mereka berdua terus beradu dan terlihat tidak ada yang mau mengalah

sedangkan kelompok dxd hanya dapat mengamati pertarungan di depan mereka

"sugoi...",ucap pemuda bersurai coklat

"pertarungan yang sungguh hebat bahkan aku tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan mereka",ujar kiba

"bucho bukankah dia salah satu murid di sini"

"ya kau benar akeno"ujar gadis bersurai merah

sekarang kita kembali ke pertarungan naruto dan kokobiel,dan terlihat kokobiel dalam kondisi kelelahan sedang naruto masih dalam keadaan bugar

"saa...,jadi apa kau menyerah kokobiel"

"keh,jangan bermimpi pertarungan masih berlanjut"

"hah... kau ini keras kepala sekali,jadi apa sebenarnya tujuanmu"tanya naruto

"bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya",balas kokobiel

"hah...,aku akan akhiri saja ini kokobiel",kau tau aku sudah cukup lelah hari ini

lalu kokobiel kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya

"aku siap kapanpun",ucap kokobiel lantang

"tapi sayangnya aku tidak di suruh untuk membunuhmu, **RESET..."** ucap naruto

brukkk...,lalu kokobiel jatuh tersungkur

"a-apa yang kau lakukan",ucap kokobiel

"kurasa kau tau sedikit kekuatanku",jawab naruto

lalu naruto menghilang dan muncul di samping kokobiel,maaf kokobiel tapi aku harus membuatmu tidak dapat melawan lagi,lalu di tangan naruto tercipta pedang cahaya

CRASS...

naruto memotong sayap kokobiel dan hanya menyisakan sepasang sayap

"aghrrrrr...",teriak kokobiel

"ayo kuantar kau pada azazel kokobiel",lalu di kaki naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir khas da-tenshi

" **tunggu..."** ucap xenovia dan asia bersamaan

lalu narutopun menoleh ke arah kelompok gremory

"ada apa asia xenovia"tanya naruto

"siapa namamu?",tanya xenovia

"naruto namaku naruto,maaf aku sedang buru-buru jadi sampai ketemu lagi, jaa naa...",ucap naruto

lalu narutopun menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

'naruto ya... akan ku ingat nama itu',ucap dalam hati asia dan xenovia

~

~

~

~

~

~di rumah naruto~

saat ini di rumah naruto tampak tenang namun berbeda dengan aura yang terpancar dingin dan menusuk

"jadi kalian tidak tau kemana naruto"tanya vali

"ya kami tidak tau kemana dia"yuki menjawab

"awas saja jika dia muncul akan langsung ku tendang selangkangannya",ujar asuna

 **tok tok tok...**

"tadaimaa...",'eh kenapa rumah sepi ya',ucap laki-laki bersurai pirang

lalu narutopun memasuki rumah yang terlihat gelap,lalu narutopun menghidupkan saklar lampu

 **clek..**

"are...,tidak ada siapa-siapa,lebih baik aku simpan dulu makanan ini",'kemana ya mereka',ucap naruto

lalu narutopun berjalan menuju dapur setelah naruto sampai di dapur,dan kembali naruto harus menghidupkan saklar lampu

 **clek...**

dan kini terlihat tiga sosok makahluk berjenis kalamin perempuan

"eh...ternyata kalian semua ada di sini,ini aku bawa oleh-oleh kalian suka ramenkan",tanya naruto

"memang kau kau habis dari mana na.. ru.. to..",tanya vali

"aku habis mengantar coco-chan pulang ke rumah",ujar naruto

"jadi...,siapa coco-chan itu na..ru..to...kun...",tanya vali dengan evil smile

"co-chotto...,kenapa kau bereaksi seperti itu va"ujar naruto

"menurutmu naruto-kunh...",jawab vali

"biar kuluruskan yang ku maksud coco-chan itu kokobiel,dan bukan coco yang ada di fikiranmu",sanggah naruto

"ja-jadi...",ucap vali gugup

"hah...,jadi begini",jelas naruto

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

"oh...,jadi begitu",ucap tiga gadis di hadapan naruto

"lalu kenapa kau menamainya coco-chan?",tanya yuki

"soal itu saat aku membawanya ke azazel mulutnya berisik sekali seperti perempuan",ujar naruto

"jadi maksudmu perempuan itu berisik",tanya asuna

"kalau itu iya,tapi bukankah hal itu yang membuat perempuan unik,itu sih menurutku",jelas naruto

hening sejenak

"ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita makan ramennya sebelum dingin",ucap naruto

dan kini di hadapan mereka masing-masing sudah ada semangkok ramen dengan porsi besar dan terlihat sangat menggiurkan

 **itadakimasu...**

 **~another side~**

"jadi apa kau tertarik padanya rias",tanya gadis model rambut pony tail

"ya aku sangat tertarik dengan kekuatnnya akeno"

"jadi kapan kita akan memulainya"

"besok...ya besok kita akan memulainya",ujar gadis bersurai merah

 **~skip keesokan harinya~**

"yuki asuna apa kalian sudah memilih club yang akan kalian masuki",tanya naruto

"entahlah kami masih bingung",jawab asuna

"apa kau punya rekomendasi",tanya yuki

"bagaimana kalau kendo",ujar naruto

"baiklah kami akan coba",ujar keduanya

~

~

~

~

 **di sekolah**

seperti biasa naruto pasti akan menikmati waktu istirahat siangnya di atas atap sekolah namun sekarang berbeda karna untuk saat ini dan seterusnya dia akan selalu di temani oleh dua gadis aka yuki asuna/mungkin

"hah..."desah naruto setelah menenggak minuman kalengnya

"naruto ini ku buatkan bento untukmu"ujar yuki

"ini aku juga",sambung asuna

lalu naruto menerima bentonya

"bagaimana"tanya yuki

"hem hem",angguk asuna

naruto tidak berkata dan terus memakan bento mereka berdua secara bergantian

'apa seenak itu ya..',ucap yuki asuna dalam hati

sekarang terlihat bento yuki dan asuna sudah tandas lalu naruto menyerahkan kotak bento pada yuki dan asuna

"jadi...",tanya yuki

"makanan kalian tidak enak, yuki makanan yang kau buat terlalu banyak garam sedang asuna gula yang kau berikan terlalu over",jelas naruto

"tapi...,kenapa kau menghabiskan makanan yang kami buat",tanya asuna sambil menunduk

"apa aku boleh bertanya",ujar naruto sambil menyentuh pucuk kepala kedua gadis itu

lalu yuki dan asuna mengangguk

"apa ini pertamakalinya kalian memasak",tanya naruto

lalu yuki dan asunapun kembali mengangguk

"lalu kenapa kau menghabiskan makanannya jika tidak enak",tanya yuki

"karna aku merasakan kerjakeras di bento yang kalian buat selain itu kolaborasi makanan yang kalian buat membuat rasanya lebih baik",jelas naruto

"tapi...",cicit yuki

"sudahlah jangan berkecil hati,tuhan saja maha pemaaf,setelah pulang mau kuajari memesak",tawar naruto sambil tersenyum

"hem",jawab yuki asuna tersenyum manis

 **~skip pulang sekolah~**

di jalan

"apa kalian sudah memilih club",tanya naruto

"ya kami sudah memilihnya",asuna menjawab

"klub apa?"

"sesuai saranmu kami memilih club kendo,lagi pula kami mempunyai skill dalam berpedang",jawab yuki

"baguslah kalau begitu,tapi ingat jangan memaksakan diri"

"ha'i darling",ucap asuna memeluk lengan kiri naruto

dan yukipun yang melihat hal di depannya tidak mau kalah,yah kau tau kan apa yang ku maksud(?)

"hah...jadi kalian mau kuajari masak apa",tanya naruto

"as you wish darling",ucap yuki sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada lengan naruto

dan naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas

 **~another side~**

terlihat seorang pemuda berasurai coklat sedang terkapar di dalam sebuah ruangan

"apa maksudmu raiser!!!",tanya seorang gadis bersurai merah sambil memangku bidak pawnnya

"tenanglah rias aku tidak akan membunuh pawn lemahmu",ucap raiser meremehkan

"hentikan ini semua,jika rias menolak maka akan di adakan rating game"ucap wanita besurai perak

"kalau begitu ku tunggu kau di rating game nanti rias",ucap laki-laki aka raiser

"rias-ojou sama rating game akan di laksanakan seminggu lagi",ujar wanita bersurai perak lalu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

 **~Grigori~**

di dalam sebuah ruangan

"jadi kau akan menjalin hubungan diplomatik dengan pihak malaikat dan iblis",tanya pria bersurai putih

"ya kau benar jiraiya,dengan ini kuharapkan perdamaian tercapai"ujar laki-laki berpony pirang

"ya kuharap hal ini berakhir baik azazel",ujar jiraiya

 **~ naruto side~**

"minggu ini kalian ada acara tidak",tanya naruto

"kurasa tidak",jawab vali

"kalau kalian"

"tidak ada naruto",yuki menjawab

"kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita keliling kuoh besok?"

"bukan ide yang buruk,lagi pula kami belum terlalu mengenal kota ini",jawab asuna

"bagaimana denganmu vali?"tanya naruto

"kalau aku setuju asal itu kau naruto",jawab vali

"baiklah sudah di tentukan ayo tidur karna besok akan jadi hari yang panjang",ujar naruto bersemangat

lalu naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya,saat naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya

"vali kenapa kau mengikutiku"

"tantu saja tidur naruto"

"kamarmukan ada di atas"

"bukankah kau yang mengajakku tidur"

"kapan aku tidak pernah bilang"

"coba kau ingat ucapan mu sebelum ini"ujar vali

'...ayo tidur karna besok aka...'

"bu-bukan aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu maksudku tidur adalah tidur di kamar masing-masing"jelas naruto

"ah...naruto-kun tidak asik tapi apa boleh aku minta sesuatu"tanya vali

"memang apa?"

"ciuman sebelum tidur"

"hah...baiklah",ucap naruto

dan terlihat naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya menuju kepipi vali sambil menutup mata,tanpa naruto sadari vali membuka matanya lalu

 **cup**

bibir vali dan narutopun menyatu

"terima kasih naruto ciuman selamat tidurnya",ucap vali sambil tersenyum manis di tambah rona di kedua pipi cubbynya

"mimpi indah vali"ucap naruto

vali pun pergi kekamarnya lalu naruto memasuki kamarnya

 **~another side~**

"kapan kita akan melakukan penyerangan",tanya seorang wanita

"kita akan menyerang seminggu lagi"

"jadi siapa yang akan melakukan penyerangan"

"aku akan menugaskan mu katereya leviathan"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

saya sangat berterimakasih untuk readers sekalian yang meluangkan waktunya mereview,favorit,dan follow

bagaimana reader sekalian chap kali ini bagus,jelek,atau bahkan kurang memuaskan jika demikian saya mohon maaf,dan saya mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan dalam pengejaan dan lain lain,di tunggu reviewnya pm di utamakan

jangan lupa fap/fol

sekian and kiss


	5. chapter 5

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

SECRET: SECRET OF TWINS SWORD

Genre: Romance,friendship,comedy(?),and etc

Rated: T/M

'bla bla bla': kata dalam hati

"bla bla bla": bicara biasa

"bla bla bla": secred gear/monster

chapter 5

rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

Q/A

Q: thor kekuatan naruto apa aja?

A: untuk kekuatan naruto akan terjawab beberapa chapter kedepan intinya naruto bukanlah ninja dan naruto adalah eksistensi yang saya buat sendiri

Q: pair naruto siapa saja

A: untuk pair naruto itu masih mistery tapi yang jelas pair naruto tidak ada dari golongan iblis,malaikat,ataupun malaikat jatuh kecuali vali tentunya

mungkin ini saja beberapa bocoran dari sesi Q/A akan tidak seru jika terjadi spoiler...ok sekian dari saya let's read

"

"

"

"

chapter 5

"jadi kalian sudah siap"tanya naruto pada tiga gadis di depannya

"ha'i ",ucap ketiganya

dan terlihat tiga gadis dengan wajah yang super kawaii...,ibarat sunraise yang diharapkan karna kehangatannya di pagi hari bersinar dan cantik"plak"

"ayo kita berangkat",kata naruto sambil melihat jam di tangannya

ngomong-ngomong soal pakaian untuk yuki menggunakan blus terusan hingga lutut berwarna ungu sesuai warna rambutnya,untuk asuna dia memakai swetter berwarna coklat susu sesuai warna rambutnya dan rok putih,sedangkan vali dia menggunakan baju kaos berwarna hitam di tambah rompi jins biru serta celana jins,sedangkan pemeran utama kita menggunaka baju kaos berwarna jingga serta calana jins

dan kini terlihat naruto dan tiga harrem"plak"maksudku gadis sedang menjadi pusat perhatian bagaimana tidak tiga orang gadis penjelmaan bidadari melintas di depan mereka

"naruto kenapa aku merasa selalu di perhatikan",tanya yuki

"heem",tambah asuna

"kalian tau, tidak ada manusia yang akan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiga bidadari yang melintas di depan mereka",ujar naruto

"baka",ucap vali dengan wajah memerah

"apa kalian bawa baju renang?",tanya naruto

"tidak",vali menjawab

"kalau kalian"tanya naruto

yuki dan asuna hanya menggeleng

"eto...kami juga belum memiliki baju renang",jawab asuna

"ya sudah ayo kita cari baju renang untuk kalian"naruto berucap

"

"

"

"

"

"

sekarang naruto,yuki,asuna,dan vali sudah ada di depan toko baju khusus wanita

"kalian masuklah aku akan tunggu di sini",ucap naruto sambil memberikan black card pada vali "you know lah.."

"tidak kau harus masuk juga dan pilihkan baju renangnya",ucap vali

"ta-tapi"

"pokoknya ikut",ujar vali menarik tangan naruto

sedang naruto ia hanya dapat pasrah

"

"

"

"

"

dan kini terlihat bintang utama kita sedang menunggu di depan tirai 1,2,dan 3 lalu dengan perlahan semua tirai terbuka dan kini terlihat tiga makhluk yang sangat-sangat menggoda iman,bagaimana tidak yuki dengan baju renang berwarna biru dengan rambut di ikat model twin tail menambah kasan imut padanya,untuk asuna dia memilih baju renang barwarna orange yang menjadikan gradasi warna yang sangat menawan dengan rambut coklat yang di ikat menyamping menambah nilai plus tersendiri,dan yang terakhir vali

terlihat kini vali memakai baju renang berwarna putih yang ditambah kemeja tipis yang di pakainya dan juga rambut panjang sebahu yang diikat menampilkan leher jenjangnya menambah kesan tersendiri untuk vali

"bagaimana naruto?"tanya vali

sedangkan naruto sekarang dalam keadaan restart karna pemandangan di luar ekspektasinya

 **"otakku bergetar..."** "plak..."

"kalian terlihat cocok dan sangat menawan"puji naruto"jadi apa kàlian sudah memilih baju renangnya?"

lalu ketiganya hanya mengaguk

"kalau begitu kalian bayarlah aku akan tunggu di luar"ujar naruto

lalu naruto kaluar sedangkan para gadis membayar pakaian mereka

"

"

"

"

"

"

"setelah ini kita mau kemana naruto"tanya yuki

"bagaimana kalau kita makan karna sekarang sudah hampir siang,bagaimana?"jawab naruto

"ayo naruto-kun aku juga sudah lapar"ujar asuna

"kalau begitu ayo"ujar naruto

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

setelah selesai makan siang naruto dan para gadis melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

"selanjutnya kita mau ke mana naruto-kun"tanya asuna

"aku memiliki dua opsi taman hiburan atau pantai dan pilihan ada di tangan kalian"ujar naruto

"pantai..."ujar mereka kompak

"baiklah ayo"ucap naruto

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

lalu di hadapan mereka terdapat sepanduk yang bertuliskan **"maaf untuk sementara areal pantai di tutup sampai musim panas karna sedang melakukan perbaikan"**

"hah...sayang sekali"ucap vali

"yasudah bagaimana kalau kita ke taman hiburan saja"ujar naruto

"heem baiklah"ucap yuki

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

dan kini naruto dan yang lain sudah sampai di taman hiburan yang memiliki berbagai macam wahana dari komedi putar,bianglala,kora-kora dan masih banyak lagi

"jadi wahana apa yang ingin kalian coba peratama?"tanya naruto

"bagaimana kalau kita naik yang seperti perahu itu dulu"yuki berujar

"kalau aku sih yes"ucap naruto

"baiklah"kata vali

"heem"angguk asuna

dan kini naruto dan para gadis sudah menempati posisi masing-masing yaitu di ujung dapan kora-kora dan bisa kita lihat kini vali sudah berwajah pucat

"apa kau baik-baik saja vali-chan"tanya asuna

"te-tentu aku baik"ucap vali mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"vali jika kau tidak kuat tidak perlu memaksakan diri"ucap naruto sambil memijat leher vali

"sudah cukup naruto"lalu naruto melepas pijatannya dari leher vali"aku tidak mau ketinggalan moment"ucap vali

"hah... baiklah jika kau bilang begitu"ucap naruto

setelah naruto dan para gadis memasuki seluruh wahana taman hiburan dan di beberapa wahana yang berakhir dengan vali yang muntah-muntah dan sekarang terlihat vali yang bertengger manis di bahu naruto/di gendong

"maaf ya naruto"ucap vali

"untuk apa"tanya naruto

"karna merepotkan mu"jawab vali

"tidak kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok aku malah merasa beruntung bisa menggendong bidadari sepertimu"

"da-dasar gombal"ucap vali

"ahem...sudah mesra-mesraannya"ucap yuki

"enak ya **va...li...-chan..."** sambung asuna

"sudah-sudah jangan memojokan vali lebih baik kita menuju wahana terakhir"lerai naruto

"memang masih ada wahana yang lain"tanya asuna

"tentu ada dan namanya rumah hantu"jawab naruto

"rumah...hantu...memang apa itu"tanya yuki

"jadi begini **rumah hantu adalah rumah yang berisi makhluk-makhluk yang belum mencapai tujuannya di dunia dan mereka akan bergentayangan sampai tujuan mereka tercapai lalu untuk mencapai tujuan mereka adalah dengan pemenuhan katentuan yang didapat selama masa hidup mereka namun kebanyakan pemenuhan itu di lakukan dengan menakut-nakuti manusia"** jelas naruto dengan nada seram

dan kini naruto dan para gadis sudah sampai pada wahana terakhir yang mereka tuju

"yosh kita sudah sampai"ucap naruto

"jadi ini yang namanya rumah hantu"yuki berujar

"vali apa kau sudah bisa berjalan?",valipun menggeleng"hah...yasudah ayo kita masuk"ujar naruto

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

kini terlihat vali yang masih berada di gendongan naruto namun sekarang terlihat asuna dan yuki menggandeng lengan naruto dengan eratnya

"kowai kowai kowai kowai"bibir asuna dan yuki terus berkomat kamit

"ada apa dengan kalian"tanya

naruto namun yang didapat hanya kata"kowai" dari bibir keduanya

'hah... apa boleh buat'ucap naruto dalam hati

lalu terlihat cahaya putih dari tubuh naruto dan memasuki tubuh yuki,asuna,dan vali

"are ini di mana"ucap yuki asuna bersamaan

"engh..."lenguh vali

"kaliana sudah sadar"ucap naruto

"apa yang terjadi pada kami naruto"tanya yuki

"coba lihat bangunan di belakang sana"ucap naruto sambil berbalik

lalu yuki dan asuna pun mengikuti petunjuk dari naruto

tanpa di suruh yuki dan asuna langsung memeluk tangan naruto

"hah... sudahlah ayo kita cari makan"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

dan sekarang terlihat naruto sedang mencicipi semua jenis makanan yang tersedia di stan-stan makanan yang sudah di belinya

"apa kalian sudah mau pulang"tanya naruto kepada para gadis

"kau tunggulah di sini kami masih mau berkeliling"ucap asuna mewakili

"heem"angguk naruto

para gadispun melanjut perjalanan mereka

"jangan terlalu lama karna hari sudah sore"ucap naruto berteriak

'apa ini yang kau maksud pengisi lubang dihatiku AYAH,kuharap semua ini bukanlah ilusi dari diriku' ucap naruto dalam hati lalu naruto kembali menikmati makanannya

 **~another side~**

 **asia pov**

'kata bucho kami akan mengikuti rating game dan aku takut malah akan merepotkan mereka apa aku dapat membantu atau malah akan merepotkan dan kira-kira rating game akan di adakan tiga hari lagi apa aku bisa ya' asia membatin

 **~NORMAL POV~**

"asia apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini"tanya akeno

"hanya menikmati pemandangan saja akeno-san"jawab asia

"ya sudah kalau begitu kita lebih baik makan malam ayo asia"ajak akeno

"ha'i"

 **~underworld~**

"surat dari siapa ini grayfia"tanya pemuda barsurai merah

"surat itu berasal dari gubernur malaikat jatuh azazel,lucifer-sama"setelah itu suratpun di buka

"

"

"

"

"

"perdamaianya"

 **~heaven~**

"onii-sama aku membawakan surat"ucap malaikat tercantik di surga

"surat dari siapa gabriel"

"katanya dari gubernur malaikat jatuh azazel"

"azazel?"lalu michael pun membuka surat itu

"kenapa nii-sama tersenyum"tanya gabriel

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"azazel menawarkan perdamaian"

"

"

"

"

"

~naruto side~

sekarang naruto dan para gadis sudah sampai di rumah dan terlihat sudah memakai baju santai dan sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol ringan diruang keluarga

"apa kalian menikmati hari ini"tanya naruto

"tentu saja naruto-kun"jawab asuna

"walau pun perjalanan kali ini cukup melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan"ujar yuki

"kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan lagi ya naruto"ucap vali

"heem..tentu,yasudah karna hari sudah malam lebih baik kita tidur saja dan tidurlah di kamar masing-masing yasudah kalau begitu oyasuminasai"ujar naruto lalu pergi menuju kamarnya

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

tok...tok...tok...terdengar suara pintu yang di ketuk

"ya... tunggu sebentar"ucap naruto lalu membuka pintu"clek"

dan kini terlihat vali,yuki,dan asuna di depan pintu kamar naruto

"kenapa kalian belum tidur"tanya naruto

"kami tidak bisa tidur"ujar vali

"kenapa"

"kowai"jawab yuki asuna bersamaan

"lalu"

"emm... eto... kami ingin tidur denganmu"ujar yuki

"kenapa kalian tidak tidur bertiga saja"

"jadi begini,jika takut ditambah takut lalu kembali di tambah takut pasti hasilnya ketakutan"jelas vali

"boleh ya naruto-kun"minta asuna

"hah...baiklah tapi jangan macam-macam ya"jawab naruto

dan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang...ah... sudahlah"you know lah"

~another side~

di dalam sebuah ruangan yang temaram terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian ghotic lolyta

"kudengar dari pihak old-satan mereka akan menyerang para pemimpin fraksi saat pertemuan di kuoh"ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang"aka arthur pendragon

"lalu"

"apa tindakanmu"tanya arthur

"aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka"

"kalau begitu aku permisi"ucap arthur

"

"

"

"

"

'apa kau sudah muncul kembali yang kukasihi,aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mu yang terkasih'ucap dalam hati gadis berpakaian ghotic lolyta

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reader sekalian sekali lagi HONTOUNI GOMENASAI atas update yang lamanya minta ampun,lalu aku punya sebuah project naruto crossover SAO dan sudah kubuat alur secara garis besarnya di kepala ku"kok malah promo yang secret aja belum selesai""plak"

mungkin ini saja pemberitahuan dan soal update aku gak bisa janji entah itu seminggu atau bahkan lebih intinya aku gak bakalan hiatus atau sejenisnya

sekian dari saya see you next chap and kiss


	6. chapter 6

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

SECRET: SECRET OF TWINS SWORD

Genre: Romance,friendship,comedy(?),and etc

Rated: T/M

'bla bla bla': kata dalam hati

"bla bla bla": bicara biasa

"bla bla bla": secred gear/monster

chapter 6

rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"bagaimana rias apa kau sudah menyerah"ucap raiser angkuh

"tutuplah mulut kotormu"ucap issei

"memang kau bisa apa iblis reingkarnasi"ucap raiser

"aku tidak akan menyerahkan bucho kepadamu"issei membalas

"hah...dasar keras kepala apa kau tidak lihat kondisimu sekarang,tapi tenang saja aku dengan senang hati membunuh mu"ucap raiser meremehkan

"sudah issei sudah cukup"

"tidak aku tidak akan menyerah bucho walau pun tangan dan kaki ku terputus"ucap issei

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"sudah kubilang iblis lemah kau akan mati di sini"ucap raiser sambil mencekik issei lalu raiser menciptakan api di tangan kanannya

"cukup raiser aku menyerah"ucap rias

lalu raiser melempar issei seperti sampah

"kukembalikan pion sampahmu"ucap raiser merendahkan

~naruto side~

'hah... hari ini sangat membosankan lebih baik aku keluar kelas saja atap atau taman ya' tanya tanya naruto pada diri sendiri

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

saat naruto sedang berjalan di taman perhatiannya teralihkan pada sesosok makhluk bersurai putih di bawah pohon

"hiks...hiks...hiks.."

"kenapa kau menangis"tanya naruto sambil duduk di samping sang gadis

"bukan urusanmu"

"aku hanya heran kenapa toujo koneko bisa menangis"

"memang kenapa kalau aku menangis"

"tidak apa-apa memang jika kau menangis dan ini adalah kali pertama aku melihatmu menangis"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"jadi apa masalahmu"

"rias-bucho akan bertunangan"

"lalu"

"tapi rias-bucho tidak menginginkan pertunangan itu"

"kanapa"

"karna laki-laki yang akan menjadi tunangan rias-bucho adalah laki-laki berengsek"

"bukankah rias adalah adik dari maou-lucifer"

dan koneko hanya menjawab dengan anggukan

"kau tenang saja pasti pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi"ucap naruto sambil mengelus surai koneko lalu naruto bangkit dan pergi

~underworld~

"grayfia kau temuilah sekiryuutei"

"baiklah lucifer-sama"lalu grayfia menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir

'aku berharap padamu sekiryuutei'

~another side~

"lucifer-sama pertemuan tiga fraksi akan di adakan seminggu lagi"

"persiapkan semuanya"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

'kuharap kau juga datang sang kehampaan'lalu tercipta seringai di bibirnya

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

~yuki asuna side~

sekarang yuki dan asuna sedang berada di tengah arena dalam club kendo

"apa kau siap asuna"

"kapanpun kau siap yuki"

lalu yuki dan asuna langsung berlari sambil menghunuskan boken masing-masing

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"ku kira setelah lama tidak bermain pedang kamampuanmu menumpul"ucap yuki

"kau juga demikian"balas asuna

lalu yuki dan asuna masing-masing mundur menjauh

"ayo kita selesaikan ini yuki"

lalu mereka berdua berlari pada lawan masing-masing dan kini terlihat yuki dan asuna saling membelakangi

"bruk" keduanya jatuh berlutut dengan nafas yang terengah

"kukira aku yang menang tadi hosh..."

"jadi kita seri ya"

"kyaa...yuki-chan asuna-chan sugoi..."ucap para gadis anggota club kendo

~grigori~

"ada apa kau memanggilku kesini azazel"tanya seorang memakai zirah naga putih

"aku memintamu untuk mendampingi gubernur malaikat jatuh dalam pertemuan tiga fraksi"

"baiklah"lalu vali memasuki robekan dimensi

dan kini di depan azazel tercipta lingkaran sihir khas da-tenshi dan memunculkan pria paruh baya bersurai putih

"yo...azazel"

"apa ada berita baru jiraiya"

"tentu dan dipastikan acara pertemuan akan sedikit terganggu"

"yah...mau bagaimana lagi itu memang sudah resiko,kita ganti topik jadi bagai mana series terbaru dari icha-icha peredaise"

"untuk icha-icha peredaise the series ke-8 mangambil tema saat perang edo dimana tokoh utama laki-laki adalah seorang samurai yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang perempuan dan di di dalamnya terdapat banyak adegan yang menggetarkan jiwa lalu..."

"sudahlah kita tinggalkan pembicaraan laknat mereka" "-"

~naruto side~

kini terlihat naruto sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan terlihat di masing-masing tangan naruto terdapat kantung belanjaan dalam ukuran besar dan berisi makanan dari jenis mentah sampai siap makan

"ah... aku lupa bahwa ada sedikit urusan"lalu dari tubuh naruto meguar cahaya emas lalu cahaya itu membentuk clone di samping tubuh naruto

"ini tolong antar ke rumah aku ada sedikit urusan"

"oke bos"lalu clone naruto pun pergi

lalu di samping tubuh naruto tercipta robekan dimensi dan narutopun memasukinya

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

kini terlihat naruto sedang melayang dalam dimensional gap naruto terus terbang dan kembali memasuki dimensi yang berbeda dan kini naruto sudah sampai di dimensi yang tidak memiliki hal apapun kosong dan tak berisi

'tempat ini tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali kutinggalkan'

lalu dari ketiadaan tercipta gumpalan berwarna hitam seperti kabut lalu membentuk sesosok tubuh manusia

"okaerinasai naruto-kun"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

kini vali berada di dalam istana yang cukup megah dan terlihat vali sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis bertubuh loly

"kenapa kau bertanya tentang naruto ophis"tanya vali

"karna saat ini yang sering bertemu dengannya adalah dirimu"

"apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya"tanya vali lagi

"entahlah hanya aku dan tuhan yang tahu"

"apa maksudmu"

"sudahlah jawab saja"

"naruto dalam keadaan baik dan dirumah naruto kini tinggal dengan tiga orang gadis aku,yuki,dan asuna"

'jadi sudah di mulaiya'ophis membatin"ya sudah lakukan sesukamu saat pertemuan tiga fraksi dan lagi pula aku tidak peduli sama sekali"

~underworld~

saat ini issei dalam ke adaan yang cukup buruk dan dia dalam cekikan raiser

"sudah kubilang iblis lemah kau akan kalah"

"heh.. jangan percaya diri dulu"

kemudian di tangan kiri issei terdapat botol

"bukankah dalam rating game di perbolehkan membawa tiga benda ayo kita coba regenerasimu dengan air ini,phoenik"lalu issei pun menyiramkan air tadi ke wajah raiser

dan sekarang terlihat raiser berteriak kesakitan

"dan ini untuk bucho"ucap issei sambil bangkit mengangakat tinju tangan kirinya yang memegang kalung salib

lalu issei berlari dan terdengar suara dari gauntlet"boost..."lalu gautlet issei pun bercahaya seperti pelangi

"terima ini"ucap issei berteriak

"buakk.."

"raiser-sama tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan dan pertandingan di menangkan oleh pion rias-gremory"

~naruto house~

kini terlihat tiga orang gadis sedang berbincang mulai dari hal penting sampai tidak berbobot menjadi pembicaraan mereka

"mana naruto-kun ya kok dia belum pulang"tanya asuna

"mungkin dia sedang berbelanja kebutuhan pokok"vali menjawab

"kenapa lama sekali dan sekarangapun hari sudah gelap"yuki berucap

"tok...tok...tok.. tadaima"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"kenapa kau lama sekali naruto"tanya yuki

"maaf tadi aku ada sedikit urusan"

"urusan apa"

"cuman mengobrol dengan teman,ya sudah ayo kita makan aku juga sudah membeli makanan siapa saji"

~di meja makan~

"jadi apa yang terjadi hari ini"tanya naruto

"kami dengan seenaknya di angkat menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua dari klub kendo"asuna berucap

"bukankah itu bagus"

"hah...pasti akan melelahkan"ucap yuki

"jalani saja dulu"

"kalau kau vali"tanya naruto

"kalau aku tidak terlalu sibuk hanya tugas biasa"

"tugas apa"

"mengawal anak yang tersesat"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"ya sudah kalau begitu oyasuminasai"ucap naruto

~skip time~

"rias kukira kau akan menikah dengan raiser"ucap akeno

"kukira juga begitu"

"mungkin jika kau dapat menjadikan pemuda bernama naruto itu budakmu kita dapat menang mudah"

"entahlah pemuda itu sangat aneh"

"aneh..."ucap akeno

"dia berkata bahwa evil piece tidak akan bereaksi kepadanya"

"lalu"

"tentu saja aku mencobanya apakah yang di katakanya itu benar"

"lalu"

"dan yang membuat ku aneh tidak ada evil piece yang bereaksi kepadanya"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"tsubaki kita akan menemui rias untuk mengkonfirmasi pertemuan tiga fraksi"

"ha'i kaicho"

"

"

"

"

"naruto kami hari ini akan pulang agak malam karna kegiatan club"

"ya sudah"

"naruto aku juga ada sedikit urusan"

"heem..."

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

dan kini terlihat bintang utama kita sedang bermalas malasan menonton tv

"hah...membosankan sekali,ahh...lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja"

kini naruto sedang berjalan dengan santai

"ahh...malam ini sejuk sekali lebih baik aku ke ichiraku ramen saja"

"

"

"

"

"

"paman pesan ramen super pedas"

"baiklah tunggu"

dan kini terlihat di hadapan naruto ramen dengan wujud merah di mana terdapat gelembung yang meletup-letup dalam mangkok

"SILAHKAN DI NIKMATI"

lalu natutopun mulai menyumpit ramenya sumpitan pertama tak berpengaruh kedua tidak ketiga masih belum lalu ke empat

"SUGOI..."

terlihat kini wajah naruto sangat merah dengan ingus mengalir deras di tambah asap keluar dari telinganya

"ada kemajuan naruto kau sekarang tahan pada sumpitan keempat"

"aku akan terus berjuang paman"

"kau memang kebanggaanku naruto"

"paman.."

"naruto.."

"paman.."

"naruto.."

"ahem..sudahlah akhiri drama menjijikan kalian"

"ah ayame kau menggangu saja"ucap teuchi

"ayah kau tahu aku bosan melihat drama picisan kalian dan naruto apa perutmu tidak sakit setelah memakan ramen sepedas itu"'ayolah bayangkan dalam mangkok selebar 25cm dengan kedalaman10cm di campur dengan 100 irisan cabai komoditi super yang pedasnya terjamin dan foila terciptalah ramen super duper pedas yang...you knowlah'

"walau pun mulut dan lambungku terbakar aku akan tetap menikmati ramen-chanku"

ucap naruto bersemangat

"ya sudah cepat habiskan ramen-chan mu"ayame berujar

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"paman aku pesan tiga porsi miso ramen"

"kau masih ingin tambah naruto"

"bukan paman untuk ku bawa pulang"

"ok wait a second""plak"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"ini naruto pesananmu"

"terima kasih paman ini uangnya"

"ambil saja uang nya ramen ini gratis"

"apa tidak apa-apa paman"

"hemm daijoubu"

"sankyu na paman"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

saat naruto dalam perjalanan pulang naruto di cegat oleh sesosok makhluk berbadan manusia berkepala banteng

"wah wah kurasa hari ini kau tidak beruntung manusia"

"maksudmu"

"kau akan ku makan dan berarti kau akan mati"

"oh... hanya mati kukira apa"

"kau cukup tenang untuk orang yang akan mati"

"entahlah untuk jawaban kau bisa tanyakan pada tuhan"

"Bersiaplah"

'jika kugunakan sedikit kurasa tidak apa-apa'naruto membatin

kini terlihat minetour maju sambil menebaskan kapaknya vertikal

"BOOM..."

"kau lumayan juga manusia dapat menghindar"

tanpa basa-basi naruto langsung melesat ke arah depan minetour

"bodoh"

dan minetour melesat ke arah naruto lalu menebaskan kapaknya saat kapak tinggal sejengkal lagi mengenai kepala naruto

"shing..."

"menghilang kemana dia"

"chekmate"

lalu monter tadi melebur menjadi serpihan dan menghilang tanpa sisa

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"tadaima..."

"clek"

"sepertinya mereka belum pulang"

lalu narutopu memasuki rumah dan memasukan makanan yang dia bawanya ke kulkas lalu naruto menuju ruang tengah dan mulai menghidupkan tv

~yuki asuna side~

"hah... melelahkan sekali hari ini"

"ya kau benar tak kusangka akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini"

"ayo cepat selesaikan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu di rumah"

"ya kau benar"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"hah... membosankan sekali hari ini"

'kenapa mereka lama sekali ya'

lalu terdengar suara dari dalam tv

 **" hello somebody hari ini aku akan membagikan sebuah wejangan untuk para pria kesepian di malam hari tidak-tidak kita bukan membahas soal sabun atau sejenisnya walaupun ini acara malam hari tapi kita bukan akan membahas hal itu kita memang akan membahas soal wanita tapi kita akan membahas "apa itu perempuan,wanita,dan gadis"pertama perempuan ini adalah klasifikasi terendah mengapa demikian karena yang menyandang gelar ini adalah anak usia 0-12 tahun dan masih tergolong anak-anak,lalu gadis ini adalah tahap dimana seorang perempuan mulai bermutasi dari tak barisi menjadi berisi hal ini dimulai dari usia 12-25 tahun dan di saat seperti ini dia gadis sudah dapat di buahi,dan terakhir adalah wanita pada tahap ini di mulailah tahap pendewasaan fisik maupun mental namun dari dafinisi ini tidaklah dapat menjadi acuan semua sangtlah tergantung pada lingkungan di sekitar dan juga hormon tapi hal yang sangat penting jangan buat dia si gadis menangis,sekian acara malam ini sedia ko*om sebelum hujan jaa-naa..."**

"abaikan"

"

"

"

"

"

"tok...tok...tok..."

"iya tunggu sebentar"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"konbangwa naruto-kunhh..."

"ada apa denganmu yuki"

"mou... narutohh..."

"ada apa juga dengan mu asuna"

"brukk..."

kini terlihat yuki dan asuna dalam posisi menindih naruto dengan asuna menahan tangan kanan naruto sedang yuki menahan tangan kiri naruto

"naruto-kunhh... no ecchi"

sedangkan tokoh utama kita sedang bersusah payah untuk menahan libido yang kian memuncak

'oh tuhan apa sekarang waktu yang tepat, tidak bukan sekarang'

"bruk..."

yuki dan asuna pun ambruk lalu terdengar dengkuran kecil dari keduanya

"hah... kurasa mereka hanya kelelahan"

lalu naruto membawa yuki dan asuna ke kamar mereka berdua

~another side~

"semua sudah di persiapkan lucifer-sama"

"bagus bersiaplah dan tunggu"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

~normal pov~

kini terlihat gumpalan nafsu sedang berjalan dengan santainya tapi ada yanag aneh terlihat kini si gumpalan nafsu berjalan dengan para gadis yang tidak bisa di anggap buruk rupa atau bahkan cantik sekali saat kelompok gremory sedang bejalan tiba-tiba mereka di selubungi kekai

"lama tidak berjumpa sekiryuutei"

"siapa cepat tunjukan dirimu"

lalu dihadapan mereka tercipta lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sesosok gadis bersurai perak

"siapa kau"ucap rias

"kau bisa memanggilku hakuryukou"

"apa bukankah kau laki-laki"

"ayolah apa kau tidak tahu sihir perubah bentuk"

"jadi kau..."

"ya benar sekali"

"boost..."

"santai saja sekiryutei aku hanya ingin bertegur sapa dengan kalian"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"bukankah ini kekai milik vali"ujar pemuda bersurai pirang

lalu di hadapan naruto tercipta portal dan kini naruto sudah berada di dalam kekai

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini vali"

"na-naruto tidak aku hanya menyapa mereka he...he..."

"hah... kenapa tadi malam tidak pulang"

"eto...emm...eto..."

"ayo vali-chan...jawablah"

'apa chan apa hubungan mereka sudah sedekat itu'rias membatin

"aku ada sedikit urusan dengan... kau taulah"

"kalu boleh tau apa saja yang kalian bicarakan"

"dia hanya menanyakan kabarmu dan apa yang terjadi"

"jadi kau mau kemana setelah ini"

"pulang mungkin"

"ya sudah dan kalau ingin makan sudah kusiapakan kok"

"naruto"ucap vali berbisik

lalu narutopun mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah vali

"cup.."

lalu vali menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

"hah..."

lalu naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

"tunggu"

"ada apa"

"kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya"

"soal itu karna aku sering bertemu dengannya"

"apa hubunganmu denganya"

"seperti yang kau lihat,sudahlah sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai"

lalu naruto kembali melangkah

~skip pertemuan tiga fraksi~

"apa semua sudah berkumpul baiklah kalu begitu mari kita mulai "

"

'

'

'

'

"

"

"

'

"

'"

"

"

Q/A

Q:author laki-laki/perempuan

A:secara biologis author perempuan

Q:author bakalan buat fic baru

A:soal ini jawabannya ia dan aku punya dua pilihan naruto dunia shinobi atau naruto sao jadi kalian pilih yang mana

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

'

"

"

sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reader sekalian sekali lagi HONTOUNI GOMENASAI atas update yang lamanya minta ampun,lalu mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa update nya lamasekali jawabnnya adalah selain karena kehidupanku yang cukup sibuk aku juga sedang tidak mood yang disebabkan karna hormon yang naik turun "you knowlah"

mungkin ini saja pemberitahuan dan soal update aku gak bisa janji entah itu seminggu atau bahkan lebih intinya aku gak bakalan hiatus atau sejenisnya

sekian dari saya see you next chap and kiss


	7. chapter 7

disclaimer:masashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

SECRET: SECRET OF TWINS SWORD

Genre: Romance,friendship,comedy(?),and etc

Rated: T/M

'bla bla bla': kata dalam hati

"bla bla bla": bicara biasa

"bla bla bla": secred gear/monster

chapter 7

rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"

"jadi kenapa bawahanmu menyerang kuoh tempo hari"

"soal itu mereka bertindak atas kemauan mereka sendiri"

"kenapa kau lengah sekali"

"maaf soal itu kau tau aku hanya makhluknya,baiklah mari kita ganti topiknya ini soal surat yang kukirim seminggu yang lalu jadi apa pendapat kalian"

"pihak malaikat setuju dengan penawaran yang kau berikan"

"pihak iblis juga menerima"

"baiklah jika semua pihak setuju maka dengan ini perjanjian perdamaian akan di laksanakan"

tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka tercipta lingkaran sihir

"maaf jika kedatanganku mengganggu aku hanya di beri tugas mengacaukan pertemuan ini lalu membunuh kalian"

"katereya leviathan tak kusangka kau berani menunjukan batang hidungmu"

"apa yang kau bicarakan malaikat jatuh azazel,cukup basa-basinya ayo kita mulai"

"sirzechs biarkan aku yang melawannya"

"terserah padamu"

~yuki asuna side~

kini terlihat yuki dan asuna sedang mengerjakan beberapa dokumen

"hah...tidak kusangka akan se-melelahkan ini"

"yah... apa boleh buat"

"blarr..." suara pintu yang hancur

"ho... ada manusia rupanya"

"lihat mereka cantik sekali"

"hey... ojou-chan sebelum kalian mati kami akan menikmati tubuh kalian,jadi bersiaplah"

"untuk makhluk yang bernama iblis kalian cukup berani mengatakan hal itu"ucap yuki

"ah... ayo oji-chan lakukan sesuatu pada kami"asuna berujar

kini asuna dan yuki dalam keadaan terkepung

"menyerahlah dan layani kami"

"kau tau kami di ciptakan oleh-nya hanya untuk satu makhluk jadi maaf oji-chan kami tidak bisa melakukannya"asuna berujar

tiba-tiba semua iblis yang mengepung asuna dan yuki hancur menjadi abu

"kau terlalu berlebihan asuna"

"hah... kau tau mereka membuatku muak"

"ya ya kau benar cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan mati"

"hah... sepertinya hari ini kita akan pulang lebih larut"

"bagaimana jika kita buat taruhan siapa yang membunuh paling banyak dia yang menang bagaimana"

"terserah kau saja yuki"

~naruto-side~

kini terlihat naruto sedang menikmati cemilan sambil menonton tv

"hah... kenapa membosankan sekali hari ini dan lagi mereka belum pulang hah..."

~rias issei side~

"ayo issei kita selamatkan koneko dan gasper"

"ha'i bucho"

"baiklah,greyfia buatlah kekai pelindung"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

~yuki asuna side~

"berapa yang sudah kau habisi"tanya yuki

"sembilan ratus lebih,kalau kau?"

"hah... aku juga"

"apa yang kalian lakukan di sini"

lalu yuki asuna menengok ke arah suara

"seperti yang kau lihat"ucap asuna

"kalian berpihak pada siapa"

"tidak kepada siapapun"ucap yuki

"kalau kalian ingin menyelamatkan mereka,mereka ada di dalam club kendo tenang mereka sudah aman"ujar asuna

"ayo asuna kita lanjutkan"

lalu di masing-masing tangan yuki dan asuna tercipta lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan pedang

"ya sudah kami permisi"ucap asuna

'siapa sebenarnya mereka'

"bucho ayo"

"hemm ayo issei"

~naruto side~

kini keadaan naruto masih sama tetap dalam keadaan kebosanan

"tok... tok... tok..."

"iya... tunggu sebentar"

"clek.."

"konbangwa... naruto-kun..."

"dare..."

"ha..."

"stop,aku hanya bercanda sudah sudah jangan menangis"

"hemp.. siapa yang menangis"

"ya... gomen-gomen"

"baiklah ku-maafkan"

"jadi ada keperluan apa kau kesini"

"berkunjung"

"hemm.. ya sudah ayo masuk"

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan"

"mou naruto aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan ngobrol dengan mu"

"ma... ma... bercanda kok,baiklah... ophis"

~kuoh~

sekarang terlihat keadaan akademi kuoh dalam keadaan yang sudah kondusif pasca pengeroyokan"plak"(penyerangan) yang di lakukan pihak old satan, sekarang terlihat preage gremory dan juga sitri dan para petinggi fraksi dan jangan lupakan asuna dan juga yuki jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bisa ikut nimbrung"plak"(berada) di sekeliling pihak supranatural jawabannya adalah karna tarikan gadis berambut merah

"apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini"ucap rias

"kurasa kau tau siapa kami di sekolah ini"asuna menjawab

"lalu kenapa pedang itu bisa ada di tangan kalian"tanya azazel

"maksudmu pedang ini,tentu saja ini pedang milik kami apa ada masalah"jawab asuna

"dari mana kalian medapatkannya"tanya azazel

"kurasa kalian tidak perlu tau dari mana kami mendapatkannya"ucap yuki

"ya sudah jika tidak ada yang mau di tanyakan lagi,kami izin pulang"

saat yuki dan asuna akan pergi tiba-tiba mereka terkurung dalam penjara yang terbuat dari es

"apa maksudnya ini"ucap yuki datar

"kalian belum boleh pergi"ucap sirzech-lucifer

"apa alasan kalian"ucap yuki

"karna kalian bisa menjadi ancaman buat kami"

"lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan"ucap asuna

"menangkap kalian"

"kenapa kau sebut kami ancaman"tanya yuki

"karna kalian adalah pemegang dari the secred of sword"

"kalian tenang saja kami tidak akan menjadi musuh siapapun dan tenang kami tidak terikat fraksi manapun"jelas yuki

"tambahan,kalian tau pedang ini hanyalah mainan buat kami jadi apa yang perlu di takutkan"tambah asuna

lalu penjara es yang mengurung yuki dan asuna tiba-tiba menguap

"ya sudah kalau tidak ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi kami permisi"ucap asuna

'kekuatan apa itu sampai bisa membuat penjara es miliku menguap'batin greyfia

"tunggu"

"apa lagi gadis merah"ucap yuki

"siapa sebenarnya kalian,untuk seorang manusia kekuatan kalian tidak masuk akal"

"hah... untuk pertanyaan mu itu kau bisa tanya dengan da-tenshi mesum itu,dan jangan bertanya lagi kami ingin pulang"ucap yuki

"ayo yuki kita pulang sebelum aku berubah fikiran"

"ha'i ha'i"

~another side~

"jadi bagaimana penyerangan yang kalian lakukan"

"maaf lucifer-sama kami gagal"

"lalu"

"katereya leviathan gugur"

"apa mareka sangat kuat buat kalian"

"maaf lucifer sama tapi ada pihak luar yang membantu mereka"

"siapa"

"dua orang wanita yang besekolah di sana"

"lalu"

"kekuatan mereka sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan mereka hampir membabat setengah dari pasukan dan yang paling penting mereka memegang dua pedang takdir"

'jadi sudah di mulai ya '"kembalilah ke tempat mu"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

~naruto side~

"tak kusangka kau sekarang pintar memasak ophis"

"jadi apa sekarang masakanku enak naruto"

"heem,sangat-sangat enak dan rasanya sangat belence"

"ya sudah ayo kita angkat masakannya"

"ha'i ojou-sama"

~skip meja makan~

"ngomong-ngomong naruto kudengar kau sekarang tinggal dengan beberapa gadis"

"heem begitulah"

"ja...jadi apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan"

"maksudmu"

"sono...eto...emmm"

"a p a ophis-chann..."

"eto ..."

"jadi sekarang ophis sedang berfikir mesum ya"

"ti..ti..tidak"

"ophis-chan no ecchi"

dan sekarang terlihat aura gelap membungkus tubuh ophis

"te..te..te..te..tenang ophis aku hanya bercanda"

"oh... bercanda ya..."

"i-iya aku bercanda kok"

"kau tenang naruto-kunhh...aku juga bercanda kok"

"tapi kenapa kau membuat bola itu di tangan mu"

"kau tau sakarang aku sangat ingin bermain bola dengan mu naruto-kunhh..."

"tok tok tok"

'ah... aku terselamatkan'"iya tunggu sebentar"

"clek"

"kalian sudah pulang"

"ngomong-ngomong ada siapa di dalam"ucap asuna

"ayo masuk kalian juga akan tau"

"lama tidak jumpa yuki asuna"

"hemm,kami juga ophis"ucap asuna

~vali side~

"hah... hari ini sangat melelahkan,dan ini semua di sebabkan karna perintah gadis loli itu,hah...kalau begini pasti aku tidak akan bisa untuk menemui naruto dalam waktu dekat,hah..."keluh kesah vali

~normal pov~

"kudengar kau membuat organisasi ophis"ucap yuki

"ya kau benar"

"dan organisasi yang kau bentuk berisi para sampah"ucap asuna

"yah... begitulah"

"apa kalian sudah makan"ucap naruto

"belum"ucap asuna

"ya sudah ayo kita makan,dan ini adalah makanan buatan ophis loh"tunjuk naruto

"benarkah"ucap yuki

"coba saja"balas ophis

~naruto pov~

"tuhan sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memberikan semua kebahagiaan ini kau tau untuk makhluk sepertiku kau terlalu baik,aku tau semua hal ini adalah berkah darimu dan bukannya aku tidak mau bersyukur,kau sendiri tau apa diriku ini dan aku takut semua yang terjadi ini hanyalah delusi dari diriku,tapi aku berharap semua ini berakhir baik apapun itu ya apapun"

~normal pov~

"naruto apa kau tidak enak badan"tanya yuki

"iya dari tadi kau hanya diam"sambung asuna

"tidak,tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"apa benar"ucap ophis

"hemm daijobu,ya sudah ayo kita makan"

~skip makan~

"jadi kau mau pulang ophis"

"hemm"

"hah...sayang sekali padahal aku ingin ngobrol panjang dengan mu"ucap asuna

"mungkin lain kali"

"janji"ucap yuki

"ha'i"

"aku,pulang naruto"

"ya,hati-hati"

"naruto"ucap ophis berbisik

lalu naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya

"jangan nakal ya"

"hemm"ucap naruto

"ophis"ucap naruto berbisik

"apa"

"cup"naruto mencium pipi ophis

"a-a-apa yang kau lakukan"

"apa kau tidak suka"

"tidak"ucap nya menunduk

lalu ophispun menciptakan celah dimensi, lalu ophipun berbalik

"kyouwa arigato naruto-kun"ucap ophis lalu memasuki celah dimensi

setelah ophis pergi

"ngomong-ngomong yuki asuna apa kaliana sibuk minggu besok"

"ku rasa tidak"ucap asuna

"aku berniat mengajak kalian jalan-jalan"

"baiklah"ucap yuki

"ya sudah lebih baik kita tidur"

"oyasumi naruto-kun"ucap asuna

"hemm..."balas naruto'semoga besok menyenangkan'

~another side~

"lalu bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi"

"anggap saja itu permainan dari-nya"

"tapi itu sangat tidak adil"

"ya aku tau,tapi bukankah keputusan dari-nya adalah mutlak"

"tapi aku tetap tidak menyukai hal itu"

"ya aku tau,tapi karena-nya pula aku tau sisi lain dari gadis manis sepertimu"

"mou..."

"kau tau tiga naga yang melambangkan kekuatannya"

"hemm,trihexa,red dragon,dan ouroboros dragon"

"mereka melambangkan apa"

"kehancuran,impian,dan ketidak batasan"

"lalu apa maksud dari penciptaan mereka"

"melambangkan kekuatan tuhan"

"kau tidak salah,tapi apa tujuan semua kekuatan itu"

"sesuai dengan setiap sifatnya"

"ya kau tidak salah,tapi semua itu akan berakhir pada kehampaan"

"maksudnya"

"jadi begini tiga kekuatan yang melambangkan kehancuran,impian,dan ketidakbatasan adalah kekuatan yang melambangkan..."

"kehampaan..."

"ya kau benar setiap kekuatan besar akan berakhir seperti itu"

"DIA.pernah bilang padaku,kau tau apa apa tujuan ku menciptakan mereka"

"melambangkan kekuatan-mu"

"kau tidak salah tapi itu adalah lambang dari kekuatan mereka dan bukanlah tujuan penciptaan mereka"

"lalu apa tujuan penciptaan mereka"

"mencari kebahagiaan mereka sendiri"

~under world~

"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan greyfia"

"begini maou-sama saat aku mengurung mereka tiba-tiba penjara es ku menghilang"

"jadi kau tidak dengan sengaja melepaskan mereka"

"ya,yang menghancurkan nya adalah pemegang dari sword of destruction"

"bagaimana dia menghancurkan penjara mu"

"dia mengeluarkan energi panas dari pedangnya"

"terimakasih atas pemberi tahuanmu greyfia"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

~naruto side~

"brukk"

"itai..."ucap seorang gadis

"kau tidak apa-apa"ucap naruto

lalu naruto pun menbantu si gadis berdiri

"itai..."ringis si gadis

"lututmu berdarah ayo kita obati"

"itai..."

"apa kau bisa berjalan"

"..."si gadispun hanya mengeleng

"ya sudah ayo"ucap naruto berjongkok

"ta-tapi"

"sudah kau terluka karna aku jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"greb"

"peganggan yang erat"

~skip ruang uks~

"jadi kau murid baru di sini"

"begitulah"

"kalau boleh tau kau kelas berapa sekarang"

"kelas tiga,dan kalau boleh tau kenapa kita di teriaki tadi"

"mungkin karna kau mirip salah satu idola di sini"

"mirip seperti apa"

"fisikmu sangat mirip dengannya"

"mirip seperti apa"

"warna rambut, bentuk tubuk dan juga dia sama-sama perempuan"

"emm,terimakasih karna mau menggendongku sampai sini"

"tidak masalah aku juga beruntung bisa menggendong gadis secantik dirimu"

"ngomong-ngomong kau di kelas apa"

"entahlah aku juga lupa"

"hah...ya sudah ayo kita cari kelasmu"

skip

"jadi aku sekelas denganmu ya"

"begitulah"

"jika kau tidak keberatan bolekah kau ajak aku berkeliling"

"tentu tapi istirahat nanti"

"ha'i"ucap si gadis riang

~di kelas~

"anak-anak kita kedatang teman baru,silahkan masuk asami-san"

"wah...cantiknya..."

"apa dia bidadari"

"semua harap tenang"

"asami-kun silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"hajime mashite watashiwa lily asami yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

'jadi lily ya'naruto tersenyum kecil

~another side~

"jadi begitu alasanya"

"ya begitulah"

"aku masih ada pertanyaan"

"apa itu"

"apa tujuan penciptaan mu"

"melengkapi tiga kekuatan besar"

"jelaskan"

"ha'i ha'i ojou-chan"

~naruto side~

"bagaimana"

"terimakasih atas tournya naruto-kun"

"tidak masalah"

"ngomong-ngomong apa kau sibuk minggu nanti"

"memangnya kenapa"

"mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama"

"maksudmu kencan"

"i-iya"

"maaf aku tidak bisa karna sudah punya janji"

"hah...sayang sekali"

"mungkin lain kali"

"hemm baiklah"

"jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan hubungi saja aku"

"ha'i"

"ya sudah kalau begitu jaa-na"

skip

"naruto maaf ya kami tidak bisa kencan hari ini"

"kenapa"

"karna kami ada kegiatan club mendadak"ucap asuna

"hah...sayang sekali"

"mungkin lain kali"ucap asuna

"kalian ingin oleh-oleh apa"

"apa saja yang penting bisa di makan"ucap yuki

"ok"

sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reader sekalian sekali lagi HONTOUNI GOMENASAI atas update yang lamanya minta ampun

dan tidak lupa aku ucapkan selamat mengerjakan ibadah puasa bagi yang mengerjakan dan mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa updatenya fic ini lama sekali jawabannua karena beberapa minggu lalu aku mengalami yang namanya ulangan akhir semester eh iya kalau ada yang betanya tentang project sao yang aku pernah bilang itu sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan

mungkin ini saja pemberitahuan dan soal update aku gak bisa janji entah itu seminggu atau bahkan lebih intinya aku gak bakalan hiatus atau sejenisnya

sekian dari saya see you next chap and kiss


	8. chapter 8

disclaimer:mashashi kishimoto and ichie ichibumi

story line:by me

SECRET: SECRET OF TWINS SWORD

Genre: Romance,friendship,comedy(?),and etc

Rated: T/M

'bla bla bla': kata dalam hati

"bla bla bla": bicara biasa

"bla bla bla": secred gear/monster

Rahasia, emm... apa yang kau ketahui tentangnya, rahasia dapat berisi

kebenaran ataupun kebohongan

tapi yang jelas rahasia

adalah suatu hal

yang tanpa diketahui isinya

dan rahasia adalah suatu hal yang

ABU-ABU

chapter 8

naruto pov

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku tetap melakukan perjalanan walau pun yuki dan asuna tidak ikut, sebenarnya aku sedang melaksanakan tugas dari ero-sensei jadi maksudku ya sekalian jalan-jalan dengan mereka ngomong-ngomong soal tugas aku sekarang sedang berada di eropa, mungkin kalian bertanya apa tugasku aku hanya di beri tugas menyampaikan pesan pada kantor cabang malaikat jatuh di eropa dan mungkin juga kalian bertanya aku ada di eropa bagian mana aku sekarang berada di paris tepatnya

"hah... membosankan sekali"ujar naruto menyeruput kopi di gengamannya

"na-naruto"ucap seorang gadis

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini"tanya naruto

"emm... jalan-jalan"jawab si gadis

"ooh... dengan siapa?"

"sendiri"jawab si gadis

"oh..."

"naruto katanya hari ini kau ada kencan"

"mereka tidak bisa hari ini karna sibuk"

"bagaimana jika hari ini kau temani aku jalan-jalan"

"jika boleh"ucap naruto mengulurkan tangannya

"oh ia lily-san kita mau ke mana?"

"ketempat paling romantis di sini"

sekarang naruto dan lily sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya

"bagaimana kalau kita makan siang"

"terserahmu saja"

"tapi kau yang memesan tempatnya ya"

"memang kenapa "

"karna kurang pantas jika seorang gadis yang memesan tempat"

"ok ojou-sama"

di meja makan

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini naruto-kun"

"hanya mengantarkan surat"

"lalu..., setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"langsung pulang mungkin"

"oh..."

"ngomong-ngomong lily-san apa kau bisa mengantarkan ku berkeliling"

"baiklah, tapi kenapa"

"aku ingin mencari oleh-oleh"

"ok, serahkan saja padaku"

setelah makan

"jadi kau mau membawa oleh- oleh yang seperti apa"

"oleh-oleh yang di sukai oleh seorang gadis"

"baiklah serahkan saja padaku"

"ok lily-san"

skip

"tempat apa ini lily-san"

"tempat terbaik untuk membuat perhiasan di paris"

"oh...mohon bantuannya lily-san"

"ayo masuk"

di dalam toko

"paman buatkan aku dua kalung yang mewakili kasih sayang dan harapan"

"ok serahkan saja padaku"

"apa sudah semua pesananmu naruto-kun"

"kurasa sudah"

"setelah ini kau mau kemana naruto-kun"

"kurasa pulang tapi... masih lama"

"bagaimana kalau kau temani aku membeli oleh-oleh sekarang"

"baiklah,ayo"

sekarang naruto sedang berada di toko pakaian wanita

"eto...lily-san apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut masuk"

"kurasa tidak masalah naruto-kun"

didalam

"jadi naruto pakaian seperti apa yang kau sukai"tanya lily pada naruto

"kenapa kau tanya aku"

"aku ingin kau memilahkannya"

"tapi... apa tidak apa-apa aku memilihkan baju renang untukmu"

"aku mohon pilihkan"

"kurasa yang berwarna hitam ini cocok untukmu"

"baiklah aku pilih yang ini"

skip di toko

"untuk hari ini terimakasi naruto-kun"

"tidak masalah"

"apa semua oleh-oleh mu sudah kau dapatkan"

"hemm... dan terimakasih karna kau sudah mengingatkanku soal oleh-oleh nya"ucap naruto

"tidak masalah"balasnya

"emm... eto... apa kau bisa menutup matamu"ucap naruto

kini terlihat lily sedang menutup matanya

"bukalah matamu"

dan kini terlihat kalung yang bertengger manis di leher nya

"kenapa kau memberikan kalung ini padaku"

"sebagai ucapan maaf ku"

kini terlihat lily sedang meneteskan air matanya

"kenapa kau sangat jahat pada ku"

"maaf"

"kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku"

"maaf"

greb...

"maafkan aku"ucap naruto memeluk lily

"kau tau terasa sakit saat kau memanggil ku dengan panggilan orang asing dan kau tau aktingmu buruk sekali"

"ya aku tau"

"hiks... hiks..."

"kau boleh menghukumku"ujar naruto

"dari pada menghukum aku ingin meminta sesuatu"

kini naruto dan lily sudah melepaskan pelukan masing-masing

"baiklah akan ku kabulkan"

"cium aku, apa boleh?"ucap lily

kini terlihat lily menutup matanya

"cup"

"arigatou..."ucap lily

"kau tau kalung itu melambangkan mimpi yang tidak terbatas"ujar naruto"

"untuk hari ini terimakasih aku sangat-sangat bahagia, dan kau tau naruto-kun bercandamu sangat-sangat kelewatan"

"kau tau entah kenapa yang sangat ingin ku lihat pertama kali adalah tangisanmu"

"kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu"

"karna tangisanmulah yang membuatku tetap hidup"

"kurasa sekarang saatnya berpisah naruto-kun"

"ya kurasa kau benar, tapi kita akan bertemu lagi bukan"

"tentu, kau tau aku bisa frustasi jika tidak bertemu denganmu naruto-kun, dan kirimkan salam ku pada yuki asuna dan juga ophis"

"kenapa kau menggunakan nama lily"tanya naruto

"karna kau yang memberikannya"

lalu di belakang lily tercipta celah dimensi

"ja-naa... naruto-kun"

"hemm..."

'kau tetap tidak berubah red dragon emperor, atau bisa kusebut lily-chan'naruto membatin

yuki asuna side

"jadi kaicho apa yang akan club kita tampilka saat festival nanti"

"jika ada yang mempunyai ide tunjuk tangan"ucap asuna

"bagaimana jika kita membuat kafe maid"

"alasanmu"tanya asuna

"menurutku, karena semua anggota club adalah perempuan"

"baiklah sudah di putuskan club kendo akan menampilkan maid-cafe"ucap asuna

"lalu kaicho bagaimana dengan costum"

"soal membuat kostum serahkan saja pada kami"ucap yuki

"lalu soal makanan kaicho apa yang akan kita buat"

"soal makanan tenang saja kami memiliki chef yang handal"ucap yuki

"lalu kita akan membuat makanan berjenis apa kaicho"

"maksudmu?"tanya yuki

"makanan yang akan kita buat berjenis apa, western, asia atau apa"

"kalau itu akan kami bicarakan dulu dengan yang bersangkutan"jawab asuna

"lalu kaicho mengenai dekorasi maksudku dekorasi seperti apa yang akan kita pakai"

"kalau mengenai dekorasi tidak bisa kita putuskan sekarang"jawab yuki

"baiklah apa masih ada yang ingin di tanyakan"tanya asuna

"baiklah jika tidak ada yang berbicara berarti semua sudah jelas, dan jika kalian ada ide bisa langsung beritahu kami, baiklah untuk rapat kali ini di nyatakan selesai"ucap yuki

"dan kami mohon bantuannya untuk festival minggu depan"ucap asuna sambil berojigi

skip

"hah... melelahkan sekali hari ini, bagaimana denganmu yuki"

"ya aku juga, ngomong-ngomong apa naruto sudah pulang ya"

"kurasa belum"jawab asuna

"ya sudah ayo kita pulang asuna"

"ok fuku-kaicho"balas asuna

vali side

"hah... akhirnya selesai juga"

"hey vali kenapa kulihat hari ini kau bahagia sekali"

"kau tau kuroka aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya"

"maksudmu siapa"

"naruto"

"siapa naruto"

"bukankah kau pernah bertemu dengannya"

"entahlah aku tidak ingat"

"hah... ya sudah ayo kita bergegas pulang"

naruto side

sekarang naruto berada di bandara

"jadi surat itu sudah kau kirimkan"

"hemm..."

"apa kau tau jika yuki dan asuna terlibat dalam kejadian di kuoh tempo hari"

"ya aku tau"

"ngomong-ngomong naruto apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka"

"maksudmu?"

"ah... kau ini berlagak lugu"

"aku tidak mengerti ero-sensei"

"eto... sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan oppai"

"tidak aku belum melakukanya"

"kenapa"

"belum waktunya, lagi pula apa hubungannya denganmu"

"eh iya kau benar"

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau pulang"

yuki asuna side

"tadaima..."ucap asuna

"okaeri..."

"clek..."

"eh..vali, mana naruto"

"naruto, siapa naruto"ucap vali

"apa maksudmu"ucap yuki

"naruto siapa kataku"ucap vali

"apa yang terjadi dengan mu vali"ujar asuna

"aku baik-baik saja"jawab vali

"bagaimana ini asuna"tanya yuki

"aku juga tidak tau yuki"

"jika begini akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat"ucap yuki panik

"kau benar mungkin naruto akan..."

"sudahlah kalian berdua aku hanya bercanda"ucap vali

"mou... bercandamu kelewatan vali"ucap asuna

"gomen-gomen"

"lalu di mana naruto"tanya yuki

"bukankah dia sedang melaksanakan misi"jawab vali

"ya sudah apa kalian sudah makan"tanya vali

"belum"jawab keduanya

"ya sudah ayo masuk aku kebetulan sudah masak"

"ha'i sensei"ucap asuna

naruto side

"huachimm...hah kenapa aku bisa bersin"

kini terlihat naruto sedang membawa dua koper besar

'datang tidak bawa apa-apa lalu pulangnya membawa banyak barang hah... seperti pepatah saja makin merunduk makin berisi eh tidak ada hubungannya'batin naruto tidak jelas

sekarang naruto sedang menuju kedai favoritnya

"wah naruto kau habis dari mana"

"habis dari paris paman"

"lalu apa tujuanmua ke sini nak"

"seperti biasa aku membutuhkan amunisi"

"kaliber berapa yang kau butuhkan"

"yang meninggalkan lubang besar di tubuh"

"baiklah siapa kan mentalmu"

"hah... kalian berdua tidak pernah berubah dan sekarang apa kalian berparody menjadi agen rahasia dan ayah naruto bukan dari inggris tapi paris"

"bukannya sama saja"

"terserahlah, dan naruto apa pesananmu"

"ramen kaliber 50"

"kau pikir apa,ini ramen bukan peluru anti tank naruto"kesal ayame

"te~he"jawab naruto sekenanya

'hah. ...sabar ayame'"jadi apa pesananmu naruto"

"aku pesan ramen-chan super pedas kak ayame"

"ok wait a second"

"kau lihat naruto ayame melarang kita tapi lihat dia berbicara memakai inggris-inggrisan"

"iya kak ayame muna kalau anak gaul jaman sekarang bilang"

"-"jangan perdulikan dialog mereka

skip makan

"paman ini untuk paman dan kak ayame"

"apa tidak apa-apa"

"tidak apa-apa ini juga sudah kupisahkan"

"kalau begitu terima kasih naruto"

"ya sudah aku pulang paman"

di jalan

kini terlihat naruto dan koper yang di bawanya sedang menuju perjalanan ke rumah

"trank... trank..."

'suara pedang batin naruto'

"wus..."

"greb.."terlihat kini naruto menggendong seorang gadis

lalu di belakang naruto muncul dua sosok aneh berwujud binatang

"hei manusia cepat serahkan youkai itu"

"tapi kenapa kau menyerang dia"

"kau tidak perlu tau urusan kami jadi cepat serahkan"

"hal ini menjadi urusanku sekarang"

"bisa apa manusia sepertimu melawan kami"

"entahlah"jawab naruto

dan kini terlihat dua lawan naruto mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya

"eh tunggu dulu bukankah tidak adil jika hanya kalian yang memakai senjata"

"baiklah cepat keluarkan senjatamu"

lalu dari dari semak-semak meluncur pedang bersarung merah

"takk...,baiklah aku pakai pedang ini"

narutopun menurunkan gadis dalam gendongannya

"ayo kita mulai oji-san"

naruto dan kedua lawannyapun meluncur sambil menghunus pedang masing-masing

"trank..."kini terlihat naruto menahan kedua pedang milik youkai yang menjadi lawannya

"sepertinya kalian cukup ahli dalam perpedang"

"begitulah jadi apa kau menyerah"

crink. ... naruto mendorong kedua lawannya

"bukankah ada pepatah jangan pernah pandang remeh lawanmu"lalu di tangan kiri naruto tercipta pedang berwarna hitam

"jadi kau bisa menggunakan dua pedang, tapi tenang kau akan tetap kalah manusia"

"ya ya ayo kita mulai lagi oji-san"

yuki asuna side

sekarang vali and friends sedang berada di ruang keluarga

"jadi vali kau ke mana saja"tanya asuna

"aku hanya melaksanakan misi memata-matai"

"nee-vali jadi sekolah kami akan melaksanakan festival jadi apa kau bisa membantu kami"

"memang apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"bantu kami dengan menunya"

"ok serahkan saja padaku"

tok... tok...tok...

"biar aku yang buka pintu"ucap yuki

clek...

"konbangwa..."

"eh... kau ophis kukira naruto"ucap yuki

"jadi..."tanya yuki

"hanya berkujung"

"oh... yasudah ayo masuk"

"jadi begini ophis sekolah kami akan mengadakan festival dan club kami akan menampilkan maid cafe jadi..."ucap asuna

"ya aku tau kau ingin aku membantu dengan pakaian dan dekorasikan"

"seperti biasa ophis-chan selalu bisa menebak"ucap yuki

kita tinggalkan dulu obrolan mereka yang akan panjang kembali ke naruto

"jadi apa kalian sudah menyerah"ucap naruto

"kami lebih baik mati"

"aku kagum dengan loyalitas kalian, jadi kalian masih tidak mau buka mulut"

"baiklah jika kalian hanya diam"

jrassss...

narutopun memenggal kepala kedua lawannya

"aku harus cepat pulang sepertinya gadis ini terkena racun"ucap naruto menggendong gadis tersebut, lalu di depan naruto tercipta celah dimensi

kini naruto berada di depan rumahnya

tok...tok... tok...

"clek"

"naruto"ucap yuki

"nanti kujelaskan gadis ini sedang terkena racun"

"cepat kita harus menolonnya"ucap yuki

narutopun langsung menuju kamarnya

"tolong yuki"

"serahkan padaku"

lalu naruto keluar kamar

"jadi siapa gadis dalam gendongan mu tadi naruto"tanya vali

"entahlah akupun tidak tau"

"lalu..."tanya asuna

"baiklah akan kujelaskan"

skip

"jadi begitu lalu apa kau mengetahui siapa dia"tanya vali

"tidak aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas dia adalah seorang youkai"

"dia adalah putri dari pemimpin tertinggi youkai"

"maksudmu dia adalah putri dari kyuubi yasaka ophis"tanya vali

"ya kau benar vali, dan sepertinya ada masalah di kyoto sampai-sampai tuan putri mereka berada di sini"

"kalau seperti itu sebaiknya dia berada dalam naungan kita untuk sementara"

"ya kau benar asuna"ucap naruto

"jadi begitu masalahnya"ucap yuki

"apa kau sudah selesai"tanya naruto

"begitulah..."

"na-naruto jadi begini club kami akan mengikuti festival jadi kami ingin meminta tolong"

"untuk"

"memasak apa boleh"

"tentu aku tidak keberatan tapi kenapa tidak vali dan ophis"

"untuk ophis dia sudah memiliki tugas dalam busana dan dekorasi"

"ohh... baiklah kalau begitu"

"yosh..."teriak vali

"vali kenapa kau berteriak"ucap yuki

"ti-tidak bukan apa-apa"

"oh iya tunggu sebentar"ucap naruto lalu keluar rumah

"ada apa"ucap ophis

"entahlah"jawab yuki

"ini kubawakan oleh-oleh"ucap naruto sambil membawa dua koper besar

"banyak sekali naruto oleh-olehnya"ucap asuna

"eh iya"lalu di sebelah naruto tercipta lingkaran sihir

kini di tangan narutonaruto ada empat buah kotak

"ini spesial untuk kalian dan juga great red menitipkan salam"ucap naruto

"great red maksudmu"

"ya vali salah satunya adalah great red"ucap asuna

"yasudah sebaiknya kalian tidur"ucap naruto

"naruto hari ini aku akan menginap"ucap ophis

"yasudah kau akan tidur dengan vali"

"tidak malam ini kita akan mengadakan pesta bantal jadi vali dan ophis tidur di kamar kami"

"yasudah terserah kalian besok jugakan hari minggu jadi aku pinjam kamarmu ya vali"

"jangan berbuat mesum ya naruto-kun"ucap vali

skip

"hah... sebaiknya aku tidur"ucap naruto

another side

"apa semua sudah kau persiapkan"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

"lakukan dengan baik dan jangan sampai gagal"

"ha'i lucifer-sama"

"kembali ke tempatmu"

issei pov

"entah kenapa aku sangat khawatir dengan rating game yang akan kamu ikuti, aku sangat khawatir dengan asia aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya aku takut kehilangan dirinya lagi tidak aku tidak boleh berfikir negativ tapi aku harus berjuang untuk melindunginya ya benar begitu"

Q/A

Q:Tulisan mu buruk sekali EYD kacau lalu awal kalimat harus kapital

A:Saya akui itu tapi saya mengerjakan fanfic ini karena hobi sebenarnya saya sudah mengikuti dunia fanfiction sejak dari kelas satu smp dan saya juga paham hal ini saya juga sering menemui kesalahan seperti ini tapi maaf hal tadi terjadi karna kemalasan saya mengetik di handphon menurut saya yang dilihat dari tulisan bukan huruf baris pertama harus kapital tapi isi dari cerita tersebut

Q:kurang jelas siapa yang melakukan percakapan

A:mungkin yang anda maksud percakapan di chapter 7,sebenarnya saya tidak berharap ini terjadi baiklah sebenarnya itu clue untuk beberapa chapter yang akan datang sesuai judul secret dan anda pasti tahu apa maksudnya

Q:author gak bakal hiatus kan

A:tenang aku gak bakalan hiatus kok

sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reader sekalian sekali lagi HONTOUNI GOMENASAI atas update yang lamanya minta ampun

dan tidak lupa aku ucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang melaksanakan dan mungkin kalian berfikir aku aneh karna baru ngucapin sekarang ya karna aku baru bisa update dan aku punya perinsip lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali dan mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa updatenya fic ini lama sekali jawabanya karena beberapa minggu lalu aku sibuk dengan liburan sebenarnya sih aku pengen update tapi tempat di mana aku berlibur sinyalnya limited jadi ya begitulah

mungkin ini saja pemberitahuan dan soal update aku gak bisa janji entah itu seminggu atau bahkan lebih intinya aku gak bakalan hiatus atau sejenisnya

sekian dari saya see you next chap and kiss


End file.
